Boss and I
by Railash61
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP!]Seorang perempuan seringnya tahu jika ada lelaki yang menyukainya. Entah dari tatapan mata, dari bahasa tubuh, atau dari caranya berbicara. Namun, lain hal dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tertalu teledor untuk menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol, si bos menyebalkan telah menyukainya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. CHANBAEK FANFICTION! GENDERSWITCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Boss and I**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Oh Sehun (EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Bae Irene (RV)**

 **Genre: Family, Romantic**

 **Rate: T**

 **GENDERWITCH**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Seorang perempuan seringnya tahu jika ada lelaki yang menyukainya. Entah dari tatapan mata, dari bahasa tubuh, atau dari caranya berbicara. Namun, lain hal dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tertalu teledor untuk menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol, si bos menyebalkan telah menyukainya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.**

 **Remake from Boss & I by Halluna Lina **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Mencari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua orang gadis sedang duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kantin universitas mereka dengan wajah yang serius dan pandangan mata yang sama-sama menyipit tajam. Di depan mereka, tergelar sebuah surat kabar yang terbit hari ini, dan itu di beli oleh salah satu dari gadis tersebut.

Si gadis bersurai hitam itu mencomot asal pada snack kentang yang sebelumya sudah terbuka. Sambil mengunyah , gadis itu tetap memperhatikan satu persatu iklan baris yang ada pada surat kabar tersebut. Gadis lainnya menoleh pada si surai hitam sejenak, lalu detik berikutnya sepotong snack kentang telah kembali berkurang, karna telah tercomot dua kali berturut-turut.

"Cih!" si surai hitam berdecih, lalu berhenti membaca deretan iklan pada surat kabar di depannya "Aku tidak menemukan apapun! Eottokhae Kyungsoo-ya?"

Do Kyungsoo, si gadis yang duduk di sebelah sahabatnya pun ikut berhenti membaca isi iklan surat kabar itu dan ia menyandarkan bahunya lalu menyahut "Iya Baek. Sepertinya memang tak ada satupun yang cocok denganmu"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aakkhh!" Byun Baekhyun, si gadis dengan surai hitam berbandana senada pun akhirnya kesal sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun yang berpangku pada meja di depan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun terus saja uring-uringan sendiri.

"Tapi kurasa ada satu yang cocok untukmu, Baek"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Binar mata terlihat jelas di kedua kelopak sipit itu seolah berkata 'aku mendapat jackpot eomma!'

"Apa? Apa? Apa? Apa?" cerca Baekhyun terlalu semangat.

"Promosi"

"What?" ketika berbicara ini sebelah alis Baekhyun menukik.

"Iya, promosi. Menurutku, promosi yang kau lakukan bulan lalu itu benar-benar menakjubkan Baek. Semua hal yang kau ucapkan saat promosi kemarin seperti banyak mengandung magis! Dan kita sukses besar! Kau ingat bukan?" ucap Kyungsoo tak kalah semangat.

Baekhyun hanya tesenyum malu-malu kucing.

"Kau juga ingat dengan keuntungan hari itu yang kita dapat kan?" tanya Kyungsoo menyadarkan Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku tidak begitu mengingatnya, tetapi yang pasti bagianku cukup lumayan sih," kepala Baekhyun manggut-manggut "Karena setelah itu, aku benar-benar makan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak hingga rasanya ingin meledak!" Baekhyun terkekeh akhirnya.

"Nah, itu yang ku maksud Baek. Lebih baik cari aman dan nyari sambilan lain, dimana kau hanya akan mempromosikan suatu hal" saran Kyungsoo karna demi apa Baekhyun benar-benar selebor dalam segala hal "Baekhyun si ceroboh, kau ingat kan?" tambahnya kembali mengingatkan.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo, dongkol. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar sih, tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak suka di ingatkan dengan julukan itu. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menahan ketawa melihat kerutan di sekitar bibir sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Di dalam bus umum saat perjalanannya pulang ke apartemen, Baekhyun terus saja memikirkan saran dari Kyungsoo itu. Rasanya apa yang Kyungsoo katakan itu memang benar. Dirinya payah sekali dalam 'mengerjakan sesuatu'. Kalau bukan kacau karna perbuatannya langsung, pasti ada ide yang di cetuskannya , itulah yang menjadi penyebab kondisi memburuk.

Bahkan Sehun -adik Baekhyun- sudah ribuan kali berbicara pada Baekhyun, mungkin sebaiknya Baekhyun menjadi tim pembangun rencana saja ketimbang tim eksekusi. Sebab, bila melihat hal yang pernah terjadi, Baekhyun lebih sering mengacaukannya ketimbang menyukseskannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas semabari melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang di luar sana. Ia teringat kembali tentang rencananya yang ingin mencari pekerjaan tambahan demi membantu keuangan keluarganya. Hal ini tercetus sejak Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Ayahnya terpaksa kena PHK oleh perusahaan tempat dimana ayahnya bekerja. Sementara Baekhyun sadar diri dengan biaya kuliah yang bahkan akan selalu membengkak, belum lagi kedua orang tuanya harus mengurusi Sehun yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah meski dalam tingkat akhir. Mereka hanya hidup bertopang dengan keuntungan toko roti yang dipunyai oleh Ibunya, dan itu semakin hari semakin tidak tercukupi mengingat semua kebutuhan akan selalu bertambah.

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar ketika seseorang gadis sebayanya menekan tombol tanda ingin turun dari bus umum itu. Baekhyun pun bergegas untuk turun pula karna ini memang sudah dekat dengan kawasannya.

Sembari melangkahkan kaki kecilnya di sepanjang trotoar, Baekhyun kembali menimbang-nimbang saran dari Kyungsoo. Dan semakin kemari, semua asumsi di kepalanya semakin membulat. Ia bertekad harus mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilan itu demi meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya.

Entah pada langkah kaki keberapa, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di kediamannya. Ia memencet bel dan tak lama kemudian sang ibu membukakan pintu untuk putri kesayangannya.

Nyonya Byun menyambut kehadiran putrinya dengan senyum yang amat meneduhkan. Baekhyun memeluk ibunya sejenak lalu berkata "Sehun dimana eomma?"

"Di atas, di kamarnya"

"Baiklah"

"Makan lah dulu Baek, kau harus punya tenaga yang banyak untuk beragumen dengan adikmu itu" wajar saja jika Nyonya Byun berkata seperti itu, karna Sehun akan berubah menjadi baik-baik saja kepada kakak perempuannya itu jika ada maunya.

"Aku membawa bubble tea di dalam tas ku eomma, ia akan jinak" Baekhyun melangkah menuju tangga dan samar-samar ia mendengar kekehan dari sang ibu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Sehun, Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk mengetuk pintu kecoklatan dengan stiker spiderman di sisi kirinya. Setidaknya ia kakak yang tahu diri, tidak seperti adiknya itu yang selalu ngeloyor masuk kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu. Dua sampai tiga kali Baekhyun mengetuk namun tak ada jawaban barang deheman pun tak ada. Jadi, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun yang kadang kadar kesabarannya tidak terlalu bagus, hingga gadis itu membuka paksa pintu di depannya dan mendapati Sehun sedang asik bermain video game.

"Byun Sehun! Astagaaa.. apa kau tuli?!" Baekhyun berjalan cepat lalu berkacak pinggang tepat di samping adik lelakinya.

"Aku mendengarnya noona" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menjawab?" Baekhyun masih betah di posisinya tadi "Hei! Aku sedang berbicara padamu idiot"

"Aku bilang aku mendengarkan noona. Astaga kau ini, ah.. aku bisa kalah taruhan!" omel Sehun tak kalah beringas dari sang kakak.

Lelaki yang berbeda tiga tahun dari Baekhyun ini masih saja menatap dengan intens layar datar di depannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan sang kakak yang bahkan sudah siap untuk memulai perang dengan dirinya.

"Aku bawa bubble tea asal kau tau" iming-iming Baekhyun.

"Jika kau membawa bubble tea beserta tiket konser Xi Luhan maka aku akan menghentikan permainan ini sekarang juga"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Sehun. Si lelaki hanya bisa mengaduh tanpa melepas joystick di tangannya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju stop kontak untuk mencabut dan memberhentikan permainan sialan itu. Namun belum saja niatannya terlaksana, Sehun buru-buru bertindak dengan memohon pada sang kakak.

"Noona, noona, noona, andwaeyo" lelaki dengan surai coklat itu memelas "Sebentar lagi noona, jebal" mohonnya.

"Ku beri kau lima menit Sehun-ah" Baekhyun berhenti dari niatannya, lalu berjalan menuju keluar "Ingat, lima menit lagi aku akan kembali dan benda idiot itu sudah harus mati" diktenya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sehun. Ia melempar tas punggung miliknya ke sembarang tempat, lalu ia menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu keatas ranjang. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan fikiran tentang pekerjaan serta keuangan keluarga kembali berlomba-lomba masuk. Helaan nafas tersengar samar karna berbarengan dengan suara deritan pintu. Sehun masuk tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, kebiasaannya.

"Sudah selesai dengan permainan terkutuk itu?" ujar Baekhyun pedas.

"Kau kenapa noona? Wajahmu kusut sekali"

"Sehun-ah, ada yang ingin noona bicarakan denganmu"

"Katakanlah, tapi sebelum itu, mana bubble tea yang kau janjikan tadi? Aku mendengarnya noona" Sehun meminta jatah bubble tea miliknya yang Baekhyun janjikan tadi sembari berkacak pinggang, persis seperti pose milik kakaknya pada beberapa menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun mendengar nada menjengkelkan itu tentu saja memberikan lemparan bantal dengan senang hati untuk adik tersayangnya, namun Sehun mampu menghalau serangan dadakan itu.

"Aku sedang dalam mood yang kurang bagus, jika kau hanya ingin bubble tea mu, maka ambil dan keluarlah" usir Baekhyun sembari memunggungi Sehun.

Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang dan terduduk di tepiannya.

"Ey, begitu saja sudah merajuk. Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua disini? Ayolah noona, aku hanya bercanda" Sehun sibuk menoel-noel pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bisa ditebak wajah tampan Sehun lah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Ada apa noona?"

"Sehun-ah…"

Ada jeda yang terbilang lama, dan Sehun sebal akan itu.

"Ada apa?" ulangnya untuk kedua kali.

Bola mata sipit Baekhyun bergerak kesana-kemari tanda ia bingung ingin memulai dari mana, namun Sehun mampu menebak gelagat mencurigakan dari sang kakak.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan noona? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut, baik sekali boocah ini? Tumben.

"Sehun-ah, entahlah noona harus memulai dari mana. Kau tahu kan usaha toko roti milik eomma tidak seramai dulu, dan juga ayah tidak bekerja lagi. Jadi…"

"Kau mau mencari pekerjaan tambahan? Tidak noona!" Sehun memotong kalimat yang ingin di otarakan Baekhyunseolah lelaki itu memamng mmampu membaca isi pikiran sang kakak.

"Tapi Sehun-ah, dengarkan noona dulu hingga selesai baru kau boleh berkomentar!" tegas Baekhyun "Kau tahu sendiri biaya kuliahku semakin lama semakin bertambah, dan kau pun sebentar lagi pasti membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar untuk menempuh perguruan tinggi. Kita tak mungkin terus-terusan menyusahkan appa dan eomma, aku tidak tega Sehun-ah" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca akhirnya.

"Appa pasti akan menentangnya noona, lagi pula kuliahmu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan jadwal kuliahku"

"Apa kau gila? Itu terlalu beresiko noona! Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa membagi waktu? Appa pasti marah besar jika tahu" Sehun terkejut dengan pemikirian Baekhyun.

"Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya yang ku punya Sehun, dan tolong rahasiakan ini dari mereka" Baekhyun memelas dengan kedua mata yang berkaca.

"Noona, pikirkanlah kembali"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali" potong Baekhyun.

"Hahhh…" sang adik menghela nafas dan berbaring dengan kedua kaki yang menggantung " Memangnya kau sudah dapat pekerjaannya? Kau ingat bukan kau adalah manusia paling ceroboh dan tak bisa di andalkan"

Baekhyun meninju perut Sehun dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa di anggap remeh, itu terbukti karna Sehun mengaduh setelahnya.

"Noona!" protes Sehun.

"Makanya jaga bicaramu maknae!"

"Aishhh… Jadi kau sudah dapat pekerjaannya atau belum?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia tak punya opsi apapun.

.

.

.

TOK

TOK

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya ketika suara ketukan pintu tedengar. Kakinya melangkah menuju daun pintu, dan terlihat seorang wantia yang tetap terlihat menawan di usianya yang tak lagi muda.

"Baekki sudah tidur?" ucapnya sembari masuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Baru ingin eomma, ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan"

Biasanya, jika ibunya sudah rela meluangkan waktu tidurnya untuk mengunjungi kamar salah satu dari buah hatinya, itu pertanda bahwa hal serius telah terjadi. Nyonya Byun akan melakukan sebuah introgasi kecil dengan pertanyaan yang tak menuntut dan suasana yang jauh dari kata mencekam. Ia akan bertanya dengan lembut dan dengan suara yang halus, hingga tak membuat kedua anaknya merasa tertekan.

"Tadi, ketika ingin memanggil kalian untuk makan malam, eomma tidak menemukan Sehun di kamarnya. Eomma fikir ia berada di kamarmu karna kalian memang seperti itu"kata Nyonya Byun sembari mengelus surai sang anak "Tapi setelah eomma sampai di depan kamarmu yang sedikit terbuka, eomma tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bagi ke eomma Baekki-ya?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya yang berbantalkan paha sang ibu. Kedua mata sipit itu melihat inti mata Nyonya Byun yang sama persis seperti miliknya dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

"Eomma… Baekki ingin mencari pekerjaan tambahan" cicitnya.

"Untuk apa sayang? "

"Biaya kuliahku akan terus membengkak setiap tahunnya, dan di tambah Sehun akan masuk perguruan tinggi tahun ini. Baekki hanya ingin membantu eomma dan appa" lirih Baekhyun.

"Tapi kami masih sanggup untuk membiayai kalian"

"Tapi eomma, biarkan Baekki membantu. Baekki ingin membiayai kuliah Baekki sendiri, setidaknya itu akan meringankan semuanya eomma" Baekhyun memohon.

Nyonya Byun menghela nafas, rasanya sangat berat untuk menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun, namun ia melihat ada ketulusan yang terpancar di kedua bola mata itu.

"Appa sudah mengetahui ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau appa tidak akan setuju dengan ini? Meskipun eomma mengizinkanmu, namun eomma tetaplah seorang istri dari appamu. Appa lah yang berhak mengambil keputusan sayang, eomma tak ingin melangkahi appa"

Baekhyun menunduk terdiam, dan itu terbaca oleh Nyonya Byun.

"Baekki-ya, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap ayahmu. eomma bisa menyetujui jika memang alasan mu ingin hidup mandiri, tetapi itu akan berbeda di kepala appa. Ia akan merasa gagal menjadi orang tua jika anaknya harus ikut banting tulang hanya untuk pendidikan yang bahkan itu adalah tanggung jawabnya"

Baekhyun mendongak mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Jadi fikirkanlah baik-baik sayang, jangan jadikan ini sebagai hal yang membuat appa kecewa padamu nanti" nyonya Byun hendak bangkit lalu menyempatkan untuk mencium kening putrinya "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah dengan jadwalmu hari ini"

Setelah sang ibu pergi, Baekhyun kembali merenung dengan mata yang enggan menutup.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan tak sabaran. Anak ini benar-benar.

"Apa sih!" erang Baekhyun kesal.

"Noona, kau tidak kuliah?"

"Jika kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu, maka enyahlah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri" Baekhyun mengibas-ngibas telapak tangannya mengusir Sehun.

"Aku punya berita bagus untukmu"

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menggeleng, lantas sang adik berjalan medekat sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus untukmu noona" ujar Sehun lantang dan bangga.

"Mulut mu Byun Sehun! Astaga.. Bagaimana jika appa mendengarnya?"

"Ah, maafkan-maafkan. Intinya noona, pekerjaan ini sangat cocok denganmu"

Lalu Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah permen di dalam kantong celana miliknya. Menyerahkan bungkus kuning berlabel GluGlu Candy itu ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Cobalah" perintahnya.

"Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku bocah tengik?" Baekhyun mewanti-wanti.

"Cobalah dulu noona, percaya padaku"

Baekhyun kemudian memilih untuk menuruti saja kemauan si bungsu ini. Ia membuka bungkusan kuning itu lalu melahap isinya. Mata sipitnya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri seolah berpikir mengenai rasa dari si permen.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksud terselubung mu di balik permen ini. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa rasanya sangat enak. Maksudku, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan permen yang lain" jujur Baekhyun.

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya tanda setuju "Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih baik dari itu? Perusahaan ini sedang membuka lowongan untuk team kreatif noona. Aku rasa kau bisa mendaftarkan diri disana, karna kau hanya pandai mengoceh"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menghadiahi geplakan di kepala Sehun namun sang adik sudah menghindar lebih dulu.

Sehun kemudian mengambil secarik kertas yang boleh di dapatnya dari toples permen tersebut, tentu atas seizin ibu kantin di Ia menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hampir-hampir tersedak karna kalimat yang berada di sana.

 **Kau pengannguran? Butuh penghasilan lebih untuk membiayai Kuliah?**

 **Sudah saatnya bergabung besama kami! Banyak keuntungannya!**

 **Kau akan mendapatkan bayaran yang tak sedikit ditambah dengan kau bisa membawa pulang permen GluGlu Candy ini seumur hidup mu!**

 **Ayo, daftarkan dirimu.**

 **Salam, Park Chanyeol from GluGlu Candy.**

"Pppfftt.. iklan ini" Baekhyun hampir ingin meledak tawanya jika saja Sehun tak melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Siapa suruh pemilik perusahaan itu membuat baris iklan yang menggelikan seperti ini. Gratis permen seumur hidupmu, apa kau bercanda?

"Mari kita kesampingkan kata-kata pada iklan itu noona, kembali ke topik awal. Kau harus mencobanya" ujar Sehun antusias.

"Ya, kurasa aku bisa mencobanya, gomawo Sehun-ah" Baekhyun bergerak untuk memeluk Sehun namun sang adik menghalanngkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ini tidak gratis, mana bubble tea ku?"

.

.

.

Sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Sehun, Baekhyun pun memberanikan dirinya untuk bolos kuliah lagi hari ini demi melamar ke sebuah perusahaan permen yang kemarin Sehun beritahu kepadanya. Ia lebih memilih memberhentikan sebuah taksi ketimbang menaiki bus umum. Karna demi apa menaiki bus umum bisa-bisa membuat penampilan terbaiknya jadi rusak begitu saja.

Gadis yang menggunakan rok span hitam dengan atasan kemeja berwarna peach halus itu berjalan. Kakinya terbalut oleh high heels dengan warna senada seperti rok yang ia kenakan. Tas kecil bertali panjang yang tersampir di bahu sebelah kiri membuat ia terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengirimkan berkas lamarannya melalui email sang pemilik dari GluGlu Candy ini. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot membawa hardcopy lamaran miliknya.

Baekhyun menghampiri resepsionis dan tersenyum manis, berkata bahwa ia telah mempunyai janji dengan Park Chanyeol sebelumnya. Si resepsionis menganggukan kepala lalu ia bertindak seperti sedang menelpon seseorang. Jadi Baekhyun hanya memilih untuk menunggu.

"Tuan Park sedang dalam perjalanan, kau bisa pergi ke lantai 12 dan bertemu dengan resepsionis disana dan mungkin kau akan di hadapkan dengan bagian personalia terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan Tuan Park" ujar resepsionis pertama dengan ramah.

"Terimakasih Irene-ssi" ucap Baekhyun setelah ia melihat name tag si resepsionis, dan di balas senyuman cantik dari wanita bernama Bae Irene itu.

Baekhyun nyatanya sudah sampai pada lantai 12 dan ia di suruh untuk menunggu di depan pintu besar berwarna coklat tua. Gadis itu memperhatikan lagi penampilannya dari bawah hingga atas. Ia lebih memilih menguncir rambut hitamnya karna ia ingin terlihat bersih dan rapih untuk kesan pertamanya.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, dan menit berubah menjadi jam. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia menunggu sendirian di lorong ini, dan tak ada tanda-tanda seorang utusan dari bagian personalia akan datang. Baekhyun mengerang pelan, andai saja yang menyuruhnya menunggu seperti ini adalah Sehun adiknya, maka ia akan senang hati mencincang tubuh pria tinggi itu. Oh Tuhan… Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bodoh sudah menunggu tiga jam lamanya. Tapi ia bisa apa lagi selain menunggu?

"Amu Yun Bekyun?" tegur seseorang.

Baekhyun mendongak, di depannya sekarang ada seorang pria dengan wajah dingin yang sedang sibuk memakan apel di tangannya. Pria itu memakai celana pendek berbahan jeans dengan warna coklat tua, sandal jepit, dan kaus oblong berwarna putih.

"Maaf, anda berbicara dengan saya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan bahasa formal.

Pria itu tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menuntaskan acara mengunyah apel yang berada di dalam mulutnya, namun dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun kan?"

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang mengangguk.

"Ikut aku!"

Baekhyun tentu saja langsung berdiri dan mengikuti arah kemana pria itu pergi. Ia berjalan berbeda arah dengan pintu besar berwarna coklat yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tunggui. Dan rupanya Bakhyun di bawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja. Katakanlah itu sebuah ruang pertemuan.

"Silahkan duduk, kau mau minum apa? Air mineral, teh, kopi, sirup, jus?" tanya pria itu dengan tangan yang masih menggengam kenop pintu.

"Jus boleh, dengan rasa strawberry ya" sahut Baekhyun tak tahu diri.

Pria itu mengangguk lalu ia menekan tombol pada telpon yang berada di sisi meja.

"Paman Lee, tolong bawakan jus strawberry untuk tamuku, sekarang ya" ujarnya lalu menutup gagang telpon.

"Aku sudah membaca daftar riwayatmu. Jadi kau masih berstatus mahasiswi sekarang?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, perasaannya tidak enak. Namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Tahun keberapa?" tanya nya lagi.

"Aku sedang memasuki tahun kedua"

Si pria kembali melanjutkan acara makan apelnya yang belum habis itu dengan hikmat. Ia mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun yang merasa canggung dengan kesenyapan pun berdehem kecil. Pria itu melihat kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang niat tidak niat.

"Tanggung, sebentar lagi" ucap pria itu seolah Baekhyun sedang terganggu dengan kegiatannya yang memang terbilang jauh dari kata rapih, apa lagi untuk seorang yang berada dalam bagian personalia, menurut Baekhyun.

"Oh.. oke, lanjutkanlah" Baekhyun pura-pura tidak keberatan.

Setelah apel di tangannya habis, pria yang Baekhyun belum ketahui namanya itu melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya. Ia menanyakan tentang jadwal kuliah Baekhyun, dan jurusan apa yang Baekhyun tempuh, serta keseriusan Baekhyun untuk bergabung ke dalam perusahaan ini.

"Apa kau yakin bisa membagi waktumu dengan kerja dan kuliah secara bersamaan?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan berusaha membagi waktuku untuk perusahaan dan untuk kuliah. Kebetulan universitas ku dan perusahaan ini searah, dengan jarak tempuh 30 menit" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa itu sudah termasuk dengan macet dan berbagai hal tak terduga lainnya?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tampak berfikir.

"Hm… empat puluh menit ditambah macet"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ng…" Baekhyun kembali berfikir "Sepertinya begitu"

Baekhyun melihat raut wajah yang tidak mengenakan dari sang personalia setelah ia menyerukan jawaban terakhir itu.

"Jawaban mu menggambarkan kau belum matang dengan apa yang akan kau ambil dan kau kerjakan. Lebih baik pulanglah dulu, selesaikan kuliahmu dan setelah itu datanglah lagi"

"Apa aku di tolak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan hati mencelos.

"Kau hanya bukan kriteria kami. Perusahaan ini membutuhkan seorang yang dapat membuat keputusan yang pasti. Tidak setengah-setengah sepertimu. Jadi, sebelumnya terima kasih telah mendaftarkan dirimu nona Byun, dan selamat siang" ujar pria itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang keluar.

Baekhyun terdiam dalam ruangan yang telah kosong itu, ia gagal.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Halo… Bagaimana kabarnya? Semoga semuanya sehat ya! Btw, Ai kembali dengan membawa ff baru, namun Ai meremake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya kak Halluna Lina. Jangan lupa baca novelnya juga ya! Kkkkk~

Ai membawa ini karna ff sebagai pengganti Distance, jadi ff itu akan Ai hapus. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa karna ya…. Yaudah pokonya gitu. Maafin sekali lagi:"

Baekhyun akan benar-benar ketemu sama Chanyeol di chap kedua. Karna Ai udah ngetik sebagian sih buat chap duanya.

Jangan lupa untuk review ya? Terima kasih^^

-R61-


	2. Chapter 2

**Boss and I**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast: Yoo YeonSuk, Seo HyunJin, Do Kyungsoo, Bae Irene**

 **Genre: Family, Romantic**

 **Rate: T**

 **GENDERWITCH**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Seorang perempuan seringnya tahu jika ada lelaki yang menyukainya. Entah dari tatapan mata, dari bahasa tubuh, atau dari caranya berbicara. Namun, lain hal dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tertalu teledor untuk menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol, si bos menyebalkan telah menyukainya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.**

 **Remake from Boss & I by Halluna Lina **

**Note:** _ **Full italic**_ **untuk Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Sengketa Toko Roti dan Si Lelaki Apel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kediamannya dengan kepala tertunduk dan kaki terseok, pasalnya siapa yang tidak merasa keewa jika kau telah berusaha membuat keadaan membaik tetapi malah tak ada jalan yang bisa di tempuh. Katakan saja ia kecewa dengan lelaki bodoh yang memakan apel hijau sembari menginterviewnya tadi. Oh, jika saja Baekhyun ingat ia adalah orang penting dalam perusahaan permen itu maka sudah sejak tadi Baekhyun menyumpah serapahinya di depan muka.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Byun Yunho, ayah dari Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika sadar ia sudah sampai pada ruang keluarga. Dan disana, ayahnya sedang menunggu jawaban dari anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga itu.

"B-baik, appa,"

"Tumben rapih sekali? Ada persentasi?"

"Eng? Y-ya.. Begitulah, dimana eomma?" Baekhyun kikuk sendiri karna ia sadar telah membohongi sang ayah.

"Di toko roti, sepeti biasa," Kepala keluarga itu membalik sebentar surat kabar di tangannya "Kau sudah makan? Gantilah baju sebentar, appa akan siapkan makanan untuk mu,"

Inilah sosok lelaki yang selalu ia idamkan menjadi kepala untuk keluarga kecilnya nanti. Seorang yang gagah, seorang yang mempu membuat nyaman dan aman dalam satu waktu. Dan sosok itu adalah ayahnya, ia ingin sekali kelak nanti suaminya bisa seperti ayahnya. Namun rasanya saat ini keinginan itu harus di pendam terebih dahulu karna ada sebuah hal yang harus Baekhyun hadapi. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan pekerjaan paruh waktu yang akan ia lakoni kalau saja ia tak di tolak dengan bagian personalia menyebalkan itu.

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas karna sang ayah terus saja menyuruhnnya untuk berganti pakaian. Baru saja ia sampai pada anak tangga terakhir di lantai dua, perempuan dengan kuncir kuda itu terperanjat kaget oleh ulah adik semata wayangnya itu. Sehun datang dengan tiba-tiba mengagetkan Baekhyun denga beribu pertanyaan.

"Byun Sehun! Astaga suaramu!" protes Baekhyun karna sekarang gadis itu tengah di geret paksa oleh adiknya sendiri menuju kamar miliknya.

Namun bukannya meminta maaf akan itu, Sehun malah berkacak pinggang di depan Baekhyun sementara sang kaka mengelus-elus tangannya yang memerah karna cengkraman dan geretan secara paksa yang Sehun lakukan tadi.

"Noona!" bentak Sehun karna sedari tadi anak itu menunggui jawaban dari Baekhyun namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak peka.

"Apa sih!"

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, kesal. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kakak satu-satunya ini sangat menyebalkan?

"Bagaimana dengan _interview_ tadi?" tanya lelaki yang memakai kaus tanpa lengan itu dengan semangat.

Berbeda dengan wajah Sehun yang berbinar menantikan jawaban, Baekhyun hanya tertunduk lesu mengingat kegagalan yang baru saja ia alami. Bibirnya mengerut dengan wajah yang sendu. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, Baekhyun malah melengos begitu saja, menaruh tas selempang sembarangan dan kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Noona, kau… gagal?"

Sehun tampaknya bisa membaca situasi dengan baik. Wajahnya tampak ikut lesu karna mungkin tertular oleh Baekhyun.

Anak bungsu keluarga Byun itu pun duduk di tepian ranjang, mengelus-elus lengan Baekhyun seolah sedang memberi semangat pada sang kakak karna gagal dalam _interview_ bukanlah akhir dari dunia.

"Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu di perusahaan lain noona, jangan khawatir," ucap Sehun.

"Hm, aku tahu," jawab Baekhyun "Hanya saja aku kesal Sehun-ah, bayangkan, aku menunggu dengan waktu hampir 3 jam lamanya, dan ia menolakku begitu saja,"

"Memangnya apa saja yang di tanyakan?"

"Banyak hal yang di tanyakan, namun kendalanya adalah kuliah ku,"

"Kuliah? Selagi kau bisa membagi waktu itu bukan masalah noona,"

"Menurutnya aku tak bisa membagi waktu ku antara kuliah dengan pekerjaan, padahal tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya!"

"Namun nyatanya kau tidak, kan?"

"Aku bisa Sehun-ah!" ujar Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Hm, hm.. kau bisa," jawab Sehun _sing a song_ "Lantas jika memang kau bisa, kenapa kau di tolak?"

"Kurasa aku telah melakukan sebuah kelasahan pada _first impression_ ,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. bagian personalia itu menanyaiku tentang kesanggupan untuk bekerjaa di perusahaan mereka. Ia bertanya mengenai bagaimana aku membagi waktu antara kuliah dengan pekerjaan. Saat itu aku menjawab dengan tidak yakin, dan yah.. bagian personalia itu meniainya," lesu Baekhyun.

"Hanya karna itu?" Sehun bertanya seolah tak puas, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Suasana berkabung yang di rasakan Baekhyun tampaknya menular juga pada sang adik, Sehun yang biasanya tak berhenti mengoceh kini ikut terdiam karna suasana yang mendadak sunyi. Ya, namun itu hanya berselang beberapa menit saja mengingat mereka adaalah si saudara Byun yang terkenal berisik satu sama lain.

"Noona, daripada bersedih lebih baik ikut ke kamar ku," Sehun dengan tingkah tidak tahu dirinya menarik-narik kembali lengan Baekhyun, dan di tepis oleh sang kakak.

Baekhyun melayangkan pandangan pada Sehun seolah bertanya 'mau apa?' yang tersirat pada kedua kelopak matanya.

"Main game," cengir Sehun hingga bulan sabit terbit di kedua matanya, persis seperti milik ibunya dan juga milik Baekhyun.

Baru saja ingin melayangkan sebuah geplakan manis di kepala si bungsu, namun Sehun buru-buru menahan jemari lentik kakanya yang sangat mengerikan jika sudah berniat untuk mecelakai dirinya itu "Hey.. hey.. ini adalah hal yang kau perlukan saat sedang sedih, percayalah padaku noona. Dan tolong jangan melecehkan ku menggunakan tangan ini," ocehnya seperti gadis yang hendak di perkosa.

Ya, mau tak mau Baekhyun mengikuti anjuran dari sang adik, meski ia tak yakin ucapan Sehun seratus persen ampuh menghilangkan rasa kecewa yang bersarang di dalam dirinya. Maka setelah berganti baju sebentar, ia pun menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu kembali ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun yang sudah siap dengan sebuah _joystick_ di tangannya dan sebuah _joystick_ milik Baekhyun yang berada di sampinya. Baru berniat untuk memilih game apa yang ingin di mainkan namun sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

PRANG…

Byun bersaudara itu pun saling tatap, menerka-nerka tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di lantai bawah. Keduanya pun buru-buru mengabaikan _joystick_ mereka masing-masing dan bergegas menuju lantai satu dimana bunyi suara benda kaca itu terdengar.

"Baekhyun! Sehun! Tetap disana!" teriak seseorang setelah mereka baru sampai pada pertengahan tangga menuju lantai satu, itu suara Yeonsuk.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara tangisan seorang perempuan yang sudah ia kenali sepanjang hidupnya. Itu suara ibunya yang menangis dengan begitu memilukan.

"Eomma.." lirih Baekhyun tanpa sadar ia melangkah semakin turun.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak dengar appa?! Tetap disana!" jelas Yeonsuk penuh penekanan.

Sehun yang tahu nada suara berbeda dari sang ayah pun menahan lengan kakaknya agar tidak lagi membantah. Keduanya masih berada di pertengahan tangga dan diam dengan fikiran kalut yang terus menerka-nerka. Mereka benar-bernar tidak bergerak. Tangis rasa sakit, ditambah suara bisik-bisik sang ayah yang seolah sedang menguatkan ibu mereka, membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada ibunya.

"Kalian kembali lah dulu ke kamar. Sehun, bawa kakak mu menuju kamarnya," ujar kepala keluarga Byun itu dengan lembut meski sedikit ada sesak di setiap perkataannya.

Sehun mengangguk, walau ia yakin ayahnya tidak melihat itu, namun Sehun merangkul Baekhyun dan mengantar kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu agar kembali kekamar.

Sesampainya pada kamar Baekhyun, hening jelas terasa karna mereka terlarut akan pikiran masing-masing. Apa yang terjadi pada eomma? Apa yang membuat eomma menangis? Dan mengapa mereka berdua tidak boleh melihat keadaan sang ibu? Terus saja semua perntanyaan bergerumul, hingga tanpa sadar Baekhyun menangis karna terlalu cemas dengan keadaan ibunya.

"Noona, tennglah.. eomma akan baik-baik saja," meski Sehun sendiri tidak yakin akan perkataannya namun ia harus menjadi orang yang kuat untuk sang kakak. Ia anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluarga ini bukan?

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara di pelukan sang adik. Ia memejamkan mata, berharap bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu, hari ini ia kembali berkuliah, namun dengan maksud dan tujuan yang berbeda.

"Apa Yeonsuk ajusshi sudah mengetahui hal ini?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya Kyungsoo-ya," lirih gadis yang sedang menatap nanar pada sebuah amplop putih.

" _Hei, apa kalian di dalam?" tanya Yeonsuk beberapa saat setelah kejadian cukup menegangkan antara dirinya, Hyunjin, dan kedua anak mereka "Apa appa boleh masuk?" tanyanya kembali._

 _Sehun yang masih menenangkan Baekhyun pun perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu masuk kamar Baekhyun. Dan disana, lelaki cetak biru dari Sehun muda menunggui dibukanya pintu coklat itu. Dengan lelehan keringat yang masih tercetak, juga nafas yang sedikit memberat, ayah dari kedua anak itu tersenyum menenangkan Sehun seolah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia masuk dengan merangkul bahu Sehun, menuju Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menangis di atas tepian ranjang._

" _Baekki-ya, gwenchana. Maafkan appa, sudah membuat kalian berdua khawatir," Yeonsuk merendahkan tubuhnya dengan sebelah lutut yang bertumpu. Seperti layaknya seorang raja yang sedang merayu putri mahkota._

" _Eomma…" seguk Baekhyun ketika ia melihat tatapan menenangkan namun lesu dari sang ayah._

 _Sebenarnya sudah sebisa mungkin Yeonsuk menyembunyikan perasaannya demi kedua putra-putrinya. Namun kedua anak mereka tampaknya sudah terlalu besar untuk dapat di bohongi dengan mudah._

" _Eomma baik-baik saja Baekki-ya, hm.. bagaimana jika kita kebawah dulu? Appa sudah menyiapkan milkshake untuk kalian dan tentunya rasa strawberry untukmu, bagaimana?" bujuk Yeonsuk pada putri besarnya, kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan sang ayah._

 _Kedua Byun bersaudara bersama ayah mereka akhirnya turun ke lantai satu rumah mereka, tapatnya di ruang makan tempat terjadinya semua kekacauan yang sempat membuat keadaan diantara mereka menjadi tegang. Sehun tampak mengedarkan pandangan dan tak menemui Hyunjin –sang ibu- di sekitar mereka._

" _Eomma sudah tertidur di dalam kamar, Sehun-ah," ujar Yeonsuk seolah tahu yang sedari tadi cari oleh putra bungsunya._

" _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, appa?" tanya Sehun sembari menyesap milkshake vanilla yang sudah di siapkan oleh ayahnya sebelumnya._

 _Yeonsuk berdehem sebentar, sembari mencari kata yang setidaknya pantas untuk di sampaikan kepada kedua anaknya. Baekhyun menatap dalam pada wajah Yeonsuk, meminta jawaban secepat-cepatnya pada lelaki berusia kepala empat itu._

" _Tapi sebelumnya, maukah kalian berjanji pada appa? Untuk tidak mengungkit hal ini, terutama di depan eomma kalian,"_

 _Sehun dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk tanpa suara, dan Yeonsuk tersenyum setelahnya._

" _Good, appa hanya tidak ingin kalian terlalu mencemaskan apa pun itu, jadi tolong jangan cemaskan meski appa berbicara seperti ini pada kalian,"_

 _Ada jeda sejenak, namun di antara Sehun atau Baekhyun tidak ada yang mau ambil suara._

" _Eomma sudah tidak bisa lagi membuka toko roti itu,"_

" _Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya?" Sehun berekaksi dengan cepat._

" _Kalian sendiri sudah tahu bawa sejak tahun lalu toko roti itu dipermasalahkan mengenai hak sengketa, dan baru saja eomma datang kembali dari toko roti sembari menangis. Ia berkata bahwa pemilik asli dari tanah toko roti itu datang beserta surat-surat yang lengkap," terang Yeonsuk._

" _Tapi appa, kita sudah membeli tanah itu sejak lama, kenapa baru di permasalahkan sekarang?" tanya Sehun lagi, merasa tidak terima dengan hal ini._

" _Sehun-ah, appa pun baru mengetahui sekarang bahwa dulu ketika kami membeli tanah toko roti itu, kami telah di tipu oleh surat tanah palsu. Itu yang menyebabkan eomma begitu terpukul,"_

" _Lalu kelanjutan dari usaha toko roti eomma bagaimana?" lagi-lagi Sehun yang bertanya, lain hal dengan Baekhyun yang hanya mampu terdiam mengetahui beban keluarga yang makin bertambah._

" _Eomma terpaksa harus memberhentikan usaha itu mulai besok. Namun, kalian jangan khawatir, appa akan segera mencari pekerjaan baru. Appa masih bisa menulis untuk sebuah iklan, atau paling tidak bekerja di supermarket,"_

 _Sebelumnya, Yeonsuk memang bekerja di perusahaan pakaian bermerk terkenal dan menjadi bagian pengiklanan. Dan Yeonsuk masih percaya diri dengan kemampuan promosi yang ia punya._

" _Bukannya appa tidak suka bekerja di supermarket?" tanya Sehun._

" _Ini bukan lagi permasalah mengenai suka atau tidak suka, Sehun-ah. Jika ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menghidupi kalian maka akan appa lakukan meskipun itu adalah hal yang paling appa tidak sukai. Melihat kalian baik-baik saja dan hidup berkecukupan adalah tujuan hidup appa sekarang, jadi itu bukan masalah,"_

 _Inilah yang membuat Sehun menjadikan sang ayah sebagai panutan, ayahnya selalu mengutamakan kenyamanan anak dan istrinya, meski ia harus menyebrangi lautan sekalipun, akan ayahnya tempuh demi keluarganya._

" _Dan Baekki-ya, sudah ya, jangan bersedih lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja,"_

Kilasan kejadian semalam membuat Baekhyun lebih berani lagi untuk mengambil keputusan. Ia akan mengajukan sebuah cuti kuliah hari ini, dan akan kembali pada perusahaan permen tempat dimana ia sempat melamar kemarin.

"Byun Baekhyun, sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, apa kau memang benar-benar serius dengan ini?" tanya gadis bermata bulat itu.

"Jika kau berada di posisiku, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama,"

Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun dengan mengangguk.

"Jadi kapan kau akan ke perusahaan itu lagi?"

"Mungkin besok, atau setidaknya aku perlu memastikan di terima atau tidaknya cuti yang ku ajukan," jawab Baekhyun sembari mengaduk jus strawberrynya.

" _Fighting_ , Baekhyunnie!" Kyungsoo menyemangati sahabatnya dan di buahi senyuman oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa cuti kuliahnya di setujui, Baekhyun pun keesokan harinya bertekat untuk kembali mencoba peruntungan kedua pada perusahaan dengan merek dagang GluGlu Candy terebut.

Sebelum memasuki lobby kantor, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak guna memperhatikan kembali penampilannya pagi ini. Ia tampak begitu bersinar dengan rok span berwarna krem dan kemeja putih berbahan ringan. Rambut hitam bergelombang itu dibiarkan tergerai dengan tatanan yang sangat rapih. Ia tampak begitu segar hari ini, make up minimalis pun ia kenakan demi membuat dirinya semakin percaya diri. Dan setelah yakin akan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat resepsionis berada.

"Selamat pagi, Irene-ssi," sapa Baekhyun ramah.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya kembali, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tak begitu asing di matanya "Oh.. apakah kau yang kemarin datang untuk _interview_?" tanyanya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ada perlu apa?" wanita dengan surai madu itu bertanya kembali.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan, hm… Park.. Park Chan-" ucap Baekhyun tersendat karna ia sejujurnya lupa dengan nama CEO perusahaan permen ini.

"Park Chanyeol maksud mu?" Irene membenarkan.

"Ya, itu Park Chanyeol sajangnim, bisakah? Atau dengan bagian personalia kemarin pun tak apa, karna ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan,"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar,"

Wanita bernama Irene itu kemudian menyambar sebuah gagang telepon yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Tampak berbicara dengan seseorang, namun Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang dibiacarakan, karna kebetulan dua orang di sebelah Irene sedang berbincang, membuat suara Irene yang tergolong pelan itu semakin tertelan.

Irene tampaknya sudah selesai bertelepon ria dengan seseorang di sebrang sana, sebab wanita itu sekarang telah berdiri dari kursinya dan memutari meja resepsionis guna menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Mari saya antar menuju ruangan Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengernyit sebentar ketika mendapati sang resepsionis itu memanggil CEO mereka dengan sebutanChanyeol tanpa embel-embel 'sajangnim' di belakang namanya.

"Anu.. bukankan Chanyeol sajangnim adalah seorang CEO diperusahaan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari mengikuti langkah kaki Irene yang sedang mengatarkan mereka menuju ruangan sang direktur.

Irene mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya "Itu sebuah peraturan yang dibuat sendiri olehnya, ia tidak suka di panggil dengan embel-embel sajangnim, katanya terlalu kaku,"

Baekhyun hanya mampu ber 'oh' ria ketika mendapat jawaban dari Irene. Kedua gadis itu pun menghilang masuk kedalam _lift_ dan membawa mereka menuju lantai 12 dimana ruangan Park Chanyeol berada.

"Apa memang ia sesantai itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Lho, bukannya kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Mengetahui apa?"

"Mengetahui pembawaannya yang santai,"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, sejak kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan sang CEO?

"Kemarin Chanyeol sendiri yang mewawancaraimu, apa kau sudah lupa?" Irene menjelaskan sembari keluar dari _lift_ dengan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tunggu.. jadi lelaki pemakan apel hijau itu adalah dia?"

"Ehem.."

Baekhyun rasanya tersedak liurnya sendiri ketika tanpa sadar sang objek yang sedari tadi di bicarakan sudah berdiri di depan dirinya dan Irene. Lelaki itu melihat Baekhyun dengan sorot mata menilai, dan sebelah alis yang di naikkan, lalu berakhir dengan tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

Irene yang masih berada di sana pun membungkuk tanda mengehormati Chanyeol selaku CEO di perusahaan itu. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia masih tampak tercenung karna tertangkap basah barusan.

Lelaki bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu berdiri di depan ruangan yang sepertinya ruangannya sendiri. Pakaian yang di pakai pun berbeda dari yang kemarin. Tak ada kaus oblong putih ataupun sandal jepit di kedua kakinya. Ia berpakaian sangat rapih dengan jas hitam dan kemeja biru laut yang sangat cocok di tubuh tingginya. Dan juga surai hitam miliknya yang di tata keatas, menampilkan dahi yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit pangling. Karna bagian personalia yang kemarin dikiranya ternyata adalah sosok CEO itu sendiri.

"Ya, lelaki pemakan apel hijau itu adalah saya," jawabnya dengan enteng, lalu lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kepada Baekhyun "Kemarin saat wawancara saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang mencarimu,"

Baekhyun tampak terperangah dengan penuturan Chanyeol, begitupun dengan Irene, bahkan kedua mata miliknya sampai melebar beberapa inci.

"Hm… maksudnya, saya orang yang mencari siapapun yang ingin bergabung dengan tim kreatif di perusahaan ini. Tolong jangan salah paham," ujarnya sembari terkekeh garing.

"Oh, tenang saja. Akupun tidak berfikiran yang tidak-tidak," Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum setelahnya. Mengenyampingkan perasaan yang sedikit malu karna sempat tertangkap basah sedang membicarakan lelaki ini.

"Oke kalau begitu mari bicarakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan di dalam. _By the way, thanks Irene,"_ ucap Chanyeol sembari membukakan daun pintu yang sempat di tunggui oleh Baekhyun selama hampir 3 jam lamanya.

Baekhyun pun masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol, dan cukup terkagum dengan ruangan milik lelaki tinggi ini. Ruangan itu begitu luas, tampak beberapa rak dokumen yang bersejajar di sebelah kiri, dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang cukup besar.

"Duduklah," serunya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi di depan meja Chanyeol.

" _So,_ apa yang membuatmu untuk datang kembali?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point._

Gadis itu menghela nafas, lalu berusaha berbicara denganlebih wajar. Heran, kenapa ia mendadak menjadi gugup begini?

"Mengenai pembicaraan dalam wawancara kemarin, berulang kali aku memikirkannya dan itulah yang membuatku kembali datang ke perusahaan ini,"

"Kau memikirkan ku?" tebak Chanyeol tanpa tahu malu.

Baekhyun nyengir malu, dan menggeleng.

"Oh, bukan.. maksud ku aku memikirkan tentang perkataan sajangnim kemarin mengenai kematangan dalam sebuah jawaban. Dan aku sudah memikirkan berulang kali keputusan yang akan aku ambil, maka dari itu aku datang kembali dan berharap bahwa mampu di terima di perusahaan ini,"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tampak mengerti. Namun, tiba-tiba anggukannya berhenti "Apa Irene tidak memberitahumu tentang larangan pada kata sajangnim?"

"Oh.." wajah Baekhyun tampak terkejut, dan itu lucu menurut Chanyeol "Irene-ssi sudah memberitahuku namun sepertinya aku belum terbiasa. Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi,"

" _Its okay,"_ Chanyeol mengibas-ngibas telapak tangannya.

"Jadi, apa aku masih bisa untuk menjadi salah satu dari tim kreatif di perusahaan ini?" tanya Baekhyun harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

Chanyeol malah memberi Baekhyun sebuah pertanyaan baru, dan di tanggapi senyuman manis oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku mengambil cuti," jawab gadis itu.

"Kau mengambil cuti kuliah hanya untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa hanya itu alasan kau mengambil cuti? Tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Aku mempunyai beberapa pokok permasalahan yang tak bisa secara terang-terangan di jabarkan. Jika memang Chanyeol-ssi dapat memaklumi itu, maka aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Dan jika Chanyeol-ssi bertanya adakah alasan lain untukku mengambil cuti itu, maka jawabannya tidak ada. Aku mengambil cuti karna memang ingin bekerja di perusahaan ini," jelas Baekhyun dengan tenang.

Chanyeol terdiam agak lama. Lelaki itu mengamati wajah Baekhyun tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Gadis itu menjadi lebih canggung lagi karna kini pandangan mata Chanyeol serupa busur panah yang siap menusuknya kapan saja.

"Oke, jika itu memang mau mu. Sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan _job desk_ yang nanti akan kau kerjakan. Setelah itu kita bicara mengenai _salary_ ,"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dengan mata yang berbinar lucu.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi," ucapnya dengan bulan sabit yang terbit, dan tak luput dari pandangan CEO muda itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyampaikan tentangnya yang cuti kuliah demi dapat bekerja di perusahaan GluGlu Candy hanya pada Sehun, dan pada Kyungsoo juga tentunya. Dan adik satu-satunya itu pun sangat mendukung keputusan sang kakak meski sempat protes di awal-awal. Oh, berterima kasihlah pada bubble tea karna berkat minuman itu Sehun berubah menjadi makhluk yang lebih penurut.

"Rahasia terjamin noona, tenang saja," ujar si bungsu sembari menyeruput bubble tea miliknya "Bersikaplah seolah kau sedang berkuliah di hadapan appa, atau jika perlu kau harus sesekali berbicara dengan Kyungsoo melalui telpon di depan appa, agar lebih meyakinkan saja. Dan sisanya biar aku yang menangani," sarannya.

Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang, ia mengusal surai Sehun dengan sayang "Terima kasih Sehunnie, terima kasih.. kau yang terbaik,"

"Hm.. kau hanya memiliku sebagai adik satu-satunya. Jika bukan aku maka siapa lagi yang akan membantu?"

"Wah.. maknae, kau sudah dewasa rupanya," gemas Baekhyun sembari menyubiti pipi Sehun, namun Sehun akhirnya risih juga, lalu membalas perlakuan sang kakak dengan menoyor kepala Baekhyun ke belakang.

"Tapi noona.. alangkah lebih baik jika selama kau bekerja kau juga menyokong kebutuhanku, seperti rutin membelikanku bubble tea, atau misal seminggu sekali membelikanku kaset video game terbaru,"

Baru saja Baekhyun merasa beruntung memiliki Sehun, namun gadis itu sekarang rasanya ingin menenggelamkan tubuh tinggi itu ke dasar sungai Amazon. Sehun ini, tidak bisa di sanjung sedikit saja sepertinya, batin Baekhyun.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun dan di buahi oleh ringisan.

"Yak! Noona.. akh.. sakit,"

"Biar kau tahu rasa dasar bocah tengik,"

"Biar saja, akan aku adukan ke appa," Sehun menyeringai menang.

Perempat siku-siku tampaknya sudah bertengger manis di dahi Baekhyun. Oh, lelaki paling muda di keluarganya ini benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih setiap saat. Lihat, Sehun sangat licik bukan?

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk merahasiakannya, Sehun!"

"Oh ya? Apa aku sudah berjanji barusan?"

"Argh!"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ia menendang sebuah _bunny doll_ hadiah dari Kyungsoo tahun lalu dengan sekuat tenaga. Habis jika kekesalannya di lampiaskan pada Sehun, maka anak itu akan mengambil kesempatan karna ia sekarang sedang memegang rahasia terbesar seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku bercanda noona, jangan stress begitu," Sehun tampak bahagia sekali karna berhasil mengerjai sang kakak "Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya meminta kau untuk membawakanku GluGlu Candy setiap kau pulang dari bekerja, itu bukan hal berat, kan? Yah, mengingat aku sedang memegang rahasia besarmu," lagi-lagi Sehun memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Ya, akan aku bawakan GluGlu Candy itu hingga kau meringis karna sakit gigi!" kesal Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alohaa… Masih ada yang inget ff ini? /pundung/

Maaf banget baru update sekarang, aku benar-benar minta maaf karna udah dua bulan di anggurin gitu aja, mian:"

Btw, Chanbaek dah ketemu yehet~ gimana? Karna ini remake dari sebuah novel, jadi aku mengikuti sifat Chanyeol si bos slengean(?) karna memang itu sesuai sama karakter di novel itu. Aku tidak merubahnya, jadi semoga semua tetap suka ya^^ terus jangan lupa baca novel aslinya dengan judul yang sama hihi..

Ah.. aku juga kemarin ada upadate **INSIDE** kemarin, apa kalian sudah baca juga?

Hm.. sebenarnya ga ada lagi sih yang pingin di omongin, Tapi aku memang benar-benar meminta maaf sama kalian semua karna keterlambatan yang sangat lambat untuk update ff ini maupun ff **INSIDE**. Maafkan akuuuuu:"

Terakhir, jangan lupa review ya chingu-deul~ and see you hihi^^

-R61-


	3. Chapter 3

**Boss and I**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast: Yoo YeonSuk, Seo HyunJin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim TaeWoo (Kasper), Kim Jongin, Bae Irene, Choi Sooyoung.**

 **Genre: Family, Romantic**

 **Rate: T**

 **GENDERWITCH**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Seorang perempuan seringnya tahu jika ada lelaki yang menyukainya. Entah dari tatapan mata, dari bahasa tubuh, atau dari caranya berbicara. Namun, lain hal dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan terlalu teledor untuk menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol, si bos menyebalkan telah menyukainya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.**

 **Remake from Boss & I by Halluna Lina **

**Note:** _ **Full italic**_ **untuk Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Hari pertama, Kim Taewoo, dan bos menyebalkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oke, Baekhyun, aku akan menjelaskan detail pekerjaan untukmu. Tapi, apa sebelumnya kau sudah pernah merasakan GluGlu Candy?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, ia memang pernah merasakan permen dengan kemasan kuning mentereng itu, tetapi ia lupa sendiri dengan rasa dari si permen. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menggeleng saja._

" _Wah.. Baek, kau sepertinya agak ketinggalan jaman." Chanyeol berujar dengan menggelengkan kepala, lalu dia bangkit, mengambil setoples GluGlu Candy yang berada di atas nakas sebelah kiri, membuka penutupnya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menerimanya, "Makan lah, kau pasti akan kaget dengan rasanya." suruh Chanyeol._

" _Oh, terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi."_

 _Baekhyun membuka kemasan kuning itu agak kikuk. Pasalnya Chanyeol terus saja melihat Baekhyun dengan mata besar itu, dan tatapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun canggung._

" _Hm.. ini enak." ujar Baekhyun ketika lidahnya sudah mengecap rasa manis dari sang permen._

" _Itu saja?"_

" _Hm.. rasanya sangat beda dengan permen pada umumnya, ada rasa asam dan sedikit pedas, sangat berbeda sekali." gadis itu berujar._

 _Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia mengamati Baekhyun seolah masih mengharapkan adanya komentar lain yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu._

" _Sebelumnya, aku memang pernah memakan permen ini, namun aku sendiri tidak begitu mengingat rasa dari permen ini. Tapi, perlu Chanyeol-ssi tahu, adikku adalah salah satu penggemar GluGlu Candy, bahkan adik ku lah yang pertama kali mengenalkanku dengan permen ini, ia sangat menyukainya." jujur Baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sumringah, ada kilatan-kilatan kecil di kedua bola mata besar itu. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapa satu set action figure terbaru. Dan menurut Baekhyun reaksi bos barunya sangatlah lucu._

" _Sungguh?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum, bahkan poni di dahinya ikut bergoyang._

 _Chanyeol masih saja terus tersenyum dengan lebar, hingga Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan, barulah Chanyeol merubah kembali mimik wajahnya._

" _Jadi Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana dengan detail pekerjaan ku?"_

" _Oh… kau akan mengurusi segala macam jenis promosi yang akan di lakukan untuk produk permen ini, entah itu secara fisik, ataupun digital. Secara garis besar seperti itu." ujar Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti._

" _Apa ada lagi Chanyeol-ssi?"_

" _Itu saja untuk sementara, mengingat kau akan memasuki masa intern selama tiga bulan. Di samping itu, akan ada tim kreatif yang lain yang akan membanutu mu beradaptasi, agar lebih cepat saja." jelas Chanyeol lagi, "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, lagi-lagi tersenyum. Apa anak ini memang hobi tersenyum? Fikir Chanyeol._

" _Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan apa aku sudah mempunyai pasangan atau belum?" joking Chanyeol sembari tertawa ringan._

" _Untuk itu, mungkin nanti, Chanyeol-ssi." jawab si gadis geli sendiri, namun ia tertawa renyah hingga kedua matanya menyipit._

" _Pastikan kau akan menyanyakan itu nanti." timpal Chanyeol "Hanya bercanda." dan ia kembali terkikik._

' _Apa dia mempunyai kelainan?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati, namun tampak dari luar ia berusaha tersenyum-tersenyum saja menanggapi Chanyeol._

" _Oh, ada satu hal yang belum ku sampaikan padamu Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata tanpa embel-embel ssi, seolah mereka telah kenal sejak lama._

" _Ye?"_

" _Kau akan satu ruangan denganku, secara harfiah."_

" _S-satu ruangan?"_

Kring…

Kring…

Bunyi alarm memekakan telinga Baekhyun pada pagi hari ini, tangan rampingnya meraba-raba nakas seolah jemari mungil itu memiliki matanya sendiri. Setelah ia mendapat benda yang menggangu tidurnya, ia lantas mematikan benda itu dan menaruhnya kembali.

Sekelibat pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol –si bos baru- terbawa hingga ke bunga tidurnya. Rasanya aneh sekali, menggapa Chanyeol sampai repot-repot hadir di dalam mimpinya. Tunggu, tunggu, Baekhyun sedang tidak menyukai pria itu atau hal-hal aneh lainnya. Ia hanya merasa bahwa bos barunya mempunyai sikap yang di luar ekspektasi orang pada umunya, karna kenyataannya Chanyeol bukanlah seorang bos yang seperti diktator. Katakanlah ia menyukai cara kerja Chanyeol yang santai namun luwes.

"Noona…"

Baru saja Baekhyun mengumpulkan sentengah dari nyawanya yang masih melayang, Sehun ternyata sudah berada di depan matanya. Anak itu tampak rapih dengan seragam sekolah yang terbalut di tubuh tingginya. Pria itu juga menenteng tas ranselnya di bahu sebelah kiri sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak bekerja noona?" tanya Sehun dan di buahi gelengan oleh sang kakak.

"Aku memang sengaja meminta izin Chanyeol untuk masuk pada lusa hari, karna hari ini aku harus ke kampus, mengambil surat keterangan bahwa aku telah mengajukan cuti kuliah."

Sehun hanya ber-oh ria dengan kepala yang manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan harinya.**

Ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan permen yang Sehun rekomendasikan. Awalnya ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa ajakan Sehun –yang Baekhyun anggap main-main- akan berhasil hingga ia sekarang mendapatkan sebuah posisi trainee di perusahaan ini. Rasa-rasanya Baekhyun akan membelikan _bubble tea_ gratis selama seminggu penuh untuk adik satu-satunya itu. Ya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Untuk hari pertama, Baekhyun nampak sangat manis. Ia mengenakan rok span berwarna krem dan di padukan dengan kemeja berwarna pink halus dengan lengan panjang yang di dulung sampai sebatas siku. Sedangkan untuk alas kaki ia memilih heels dengan hak 5cm, membuatnya tidak terlalu kesusahan untuk berjalan kesana-kemari. Rambut coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan indah. Anak rambutnya berterbangan ringan tersapu oleh deburan angin. Ah… pagi yang sangat menyejukkan.

Pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh menit, Baekhyun sudah sampai pada lobby utama kantor permen itu. Baekhyun merasa sangat tegang di hari pertamanya karna bisa di bilang ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk bekerja, ditambah lagi jika membayangkan perkataan Chanyeol mengenai ruangan yang akan di bagi bersama, itu membuat Baekhyun dua kali merasa lebih tegang.

Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun melihat seorang wanita dengan surai keunguan di balik meja resepsionis. Itu Irene yang nampak sedang berbicara dengan serius bersama seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi. Jika kalian bertanya itu Chanyeol atau bukan, maka jawabannya adalah, ya, lelaki itu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun mendekat ke arah keduanya, berniat untuk menyapa karna demi apa ini adalah hari pertamanya.

"Sekarang pukul berapa Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol menyela bahkan sebelum suara Baekhyun terucap untuk menyapa.

"Pukul sembilan lewat empat puluhh menit Chanyeol-ssi."

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai jam dinding di rumah?"

"Ye? Ah, a-aku mempunyainya."

"Sekarang pukul berapa Baekhyun-ssi?" tekannya lagi dengan raut wajah datar, sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kemarin.

Baekhyun mengkerut menyadari perbedaan pada nada bicara Chanyeol, gadis itu menunduk dalam.

"Jawab aku, pukul berapa sekarang BAEKHYUN-SSI?"

Chanyeol nampaknya sedang dalam kondisi mood yang tidak bagus pagi ini. Ia terlihat marah pada Baekhyun di hari pertama gadis itu bekerja.

"P-pukul sembilan lewat empat puluh menit Chanyeol-ssi." jawabnya gagap dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Apa penjelasan ku kemarin kurang jelas di telingamu? Jam kerja disini pukul sembilan TEPAT hingga pukul lima. Pukul SEMBILAN TEPAT, Baekhyun-ssi. Tolong ingat itu bak-baik." Chanyeol berulang kali menekan kata 'tepat' pada ucapannya seolah mempertegas keterlambatan Baekhyun di hari pertamanya.

"Saya mengerti Chanyeol-ssi, maafkan saya." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat. _'Bagus Baekhyun, kau di marahi di hari pertama, awal mula yang SANGAT bagus Byun Baekhyun!'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kau fikir orang di kantor ini tidak kelabakan mencarimu karna kita seharusnya memulai rapat tepat jam sembilan pagi! Dan ini sudah molor empat puluh menit, karna keterlambatan mu!" bentaknya.

Lelaki dengan pakaian yang terbilang formal untuk dirinya hanya bisa mendengus sembari memijit pelipisnya yang menegang di pagi hari ini, "Untuk kali ini aku masih bisa memaklumi, harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi. Dan sekarang ikut aku." cetusnya sembari melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun dengan gontai mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Chanyeol pergi. Dalam hati ia terus menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia terlalu teledor hinga telat sampai empat puluh menit. Oh, setelah ini Baekhyun tidak akan mempunyai muka lagi, ia terlalu malu di bentak oleh atasannya sendiri di depan seluruh karyawan. Kerja bagus Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawanya pada sebuah ruangan rapat dimana ia pertama kali mewawancarai Baekhyun, ruangan itu membunyai meja oval yang cukup panjang, mampu memuat hingga sepuluh orang kira-kira.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kecoklatan itu dan di sambut oleh kasak-kusuk para karyawan lain yang sebelumnya memang sudah berada di sana sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu.

"Baekhyun, ayo duduk." perintah Chanyeol karna sekarang gadis itu hanya mematung di pintu masuk dengan wajah yang terbilang mengenaskan, namun Baekhyun buru-buru tersadar ketika suara lelaki itu berseru namanya.

Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk di deretan sebelah kiri, selang satu kursi dari Chanyeol karna lelaki itu harus duduk di kursi utama yang mana berada di kepala meja.

"Oke, selamat pagi semua. Maaf atas keterlambatannya,"

Chanyeol melirik satu kali kearah Baekhyun. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak ada maksud untuk memberi aura tidak nyaman pada Baekhyun namun tetap saja lirikan itu membuat Baekhyun mengkerut. Baekhyun sampai harus menelan liurnya kasar dan menghela nafas sedalam mungkin agar bisa berkonsentrasi pada rapat ini dan melupakan kejadian mengenaskan di lobby tadi.

"Hm, sebelumnya ku kenalkan dulu anggota baru kita pada pagi hari ini. Silahkan Baekhyun, perkenalkan dirimu secara resmi pada anggota yang lain." Chanyeol berseru dengan anggukan kecil seolah mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya secara resmi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan bangkit dari kursinya.

" _Annyeonghasseo,_ _Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapsseumnida."_ Baekhyun membungkuk pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, "Sebelumnya maaf jika aku membuat rapat ini menjadi terlambat, dan maafkan jika aku terlalu banyak bicara pada kedepannya, maka dari itu sebelum semua terjadi, aku meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Dan mohon bantuannya." gadis itu membungkuk lagi dan di akhiri dengan senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu memperhatikan sosok mungil dengan surai coklat itu lamat-lamat. Tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang pandangannya terkuci oleh senyuman manis di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku Jongin, panggil saja Kai." seru seorang lelaki berkulit tan dengan surai silver yang ditata menurun kebawah. Lelaki yang mengaku namanya Kai tersebut melambai-lambai pada Baekhyun yang baru saja menempelkan bokongnya pada kursi rapat.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menggoda anak baru, Kim Jongin." tegur Chanyeol tenang sembari membalik beberapa berkas yang berada di depannya.

"Ah, bos.. tolong jangan merusak kesempatanku." Kai menggerutu di balik mejanya, sementara beberapa orang yang lainnya nampak menertawakan pria itu.

"Sudah lah Yeol, berikan saja Kai kesempatan. Kau lihat sendiri ia bahkan berubah warna kulit hanya karna terlalu lama sendiri." cecar seorang lelaki lagi dan dibuahi ledak tawa dari peserta rapat, tak terkecuali Chanyeol karna lelaki itu sibuk terbahak dan mengabaikan rentetan berkas di tangannya.

"Ah.. kau benar Kasper," ujar Chanyeol di sela-sela tawanya karna celetukan dari mulut sahabat karibnya yang usil menjahili Kai, "Hah.. mood ku kembali membaik."

Setelah puas menertawain kesendirian Kai yang sudah akut itu, Chanyeol mengambil nafas dalam seolah sedang menetralisir getaran pada perutnya karna terlalu banyak tertawa tadi.

"Sudah puas mengejeknya?" sungut Kai merasa terhakimi.

"Tenang Kim Jongin, kau akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih nanti," ucap Kasper tenang sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Kai, "Hm, ngomong-ngomong aku Kim TaeWoo, namun kau bisa memanggil ku dengan sebutan Kasper, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku bisa dibilang teman berkelahi Chanyeol di kantor ini, karna kami sudah mengenal sejak sekolah menengah." beber Kasper memperkenalkan keakrabannnya dengan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Bisa kita akhiri kenal mengenal pada pagi hari ini Kasper-ssi?"

"Tunggu, Yeol.. aku ingin menanyakan satu hal pada Baekhyun."

"Padaku?" Baekhyun yang merasa namanya terpanggil oleh Kasper pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah menegaskan tidak adanya kesalahan pada pengucapan nama yang Kasper lontarkan.

"Ya, padamu. Hm, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sebab wajahmu sangat familiar di mataku." Kasper menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh selidik, ia yakin sekali bahwa dirinya pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun di suatu tempat.

"Hei, kau sama saja dengan Kai. Tolong lah Kasper, cara menggombalmu itu sudah basi." celetuk wanita berambut pendek yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, wanita itu bernama Choi Sooyoung.

"Tsk.. Sooyoung ku yang galak, aku hanya beratanya padanya oke? Kau ini…" Kasper mendecih pelan, Sooyoung memanglah begitu, wanita yang ceplas-ceplos. Kadang Kasper sendiri heran mengapa kekasih Sooyoung begitu betah dengan wanita jutek seperti Sooyoung.

"Hm, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dimanapun Kasper-ssi, mungkin kau hanya salah orang." cicit Baekhyun karna sekarang semua mata tertuju kearahnya.

"Aku pernah bertemu denganmu Baekhyun, aku yakin itu," Kasper nampaknya sedikit keras kepala, karna ia benar-benar merasa familiar dengan wajah Baekhyun. " Ah, jika boleh tahu, kau bersekolah di sekolah menengah mana? Maksudku nama sekolah mu dulu."

"Aku bersekolah di Hannyoung High School, memangnya kenapa?"

Kasper menjentikkan jarinya seolah tahu apa alasannya wajah Baekhyun terasa familiar. Namun berbeda reaksi dengan Kasper, Chanyeol malah terbatuk oleh liurnya sendiri.

"Pantas wajahmu tidak asing, ternyata kita satu almamater Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol terasa jengah dengan kata 'Baekhyunnie' yang di lontarkan berandal sialan ini, dan berbekal beberapa berkas yang berada di depannya, Chanyeol pun mengeplak kepala Kasper menggunakan kertas yang sudah di gulung terlebih dahulu.

"Yach! Bodoh, apa maksudmu memukulku?" teriak Kasper pada Chanyeol yang nampak tak berdosa di sebelah kanannya.

"Kau yang bodoh Kim Taewoo-ssi," ujar Chanyeol membawa rentetan nama panjang milik Kasper, "Bisa kau lihat sekarang pukul berapa? Kapan kita akan mulai rapatnya, berandal."

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan kala mendengar ucapan kasar yang kedua lelaki itu ucapkan satu sama lain. Wajar saja, Baekhyun hanya seorang anak baru.

"Tak usah khawatir, mereka akan berbaikan lima menit lagi, lihat saja nanti." Sooyoung berbisik-bisik di telinga Baekhyun, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Sooyoung, senang berkenalan dengan mu adik manis." kekehnya melihat Baekhyun yang meringis di panggil dengan sebutan adik.

"Jadi kalian akan bertengkar seperti ini sampai jam makan siang tiba, para bos besar?" sindir Kai karna demi apa kedua pimpinan kantor ini masih saja berdebat dan memperlambat acara rapat mereka.

"Salahkan saja pria bertelinga aneh ini tidak memberikan CV Baekhyun kepadaku." sungut Kasper dengan mata yang mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, mereka masih dalam fase perang rupanya.

"Tidak sembarangan orang dapat melihat riwayat hidup orang lain, bodoh."

"Lihat, berandal ini selalu saja berkilah. Tsk.. padahal Kim Taewoo yang terhormat ini adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar GluGlu Inc, asal kau tahu saja."

"Oh, kau mulai menyombong."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kasper rasanya tidak ada yang ingin mengalah, padahal masalahnya hanyalah hal yang sepele. Hanya karna CV milik seorang anak magang, Byun Baekhyun. Oh, tidak-tidak, mari koreksi bersama karna pada kenyataannya ada dua masalah besar disini selain CV milik Baekhyun, yaitu panggilan menjijikan yang keluar dari mulut Kasper dan dibuahi geplakan dari Chanyol. Ya, pokok permasalahannya berda di sana.

"Chanyeol-ssi, Kasper-ssi.." cicit Baekhyun.

"Apasih?!" jawab keduanya secara kompak karna merasa perdebatannya telah terganggu oleh cicitan dari seorang gadis.

"A-aku hanya mengingatkan, ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit."

"Ah.. benarkah? Yasudah mari kita mulai rapatnya." kata Chanyeol sembari membenarkan letak berkas yang tadinya seperti kapal pecah.

"Ya, ya, mari kita mulai." Kasper pun menyetujui, dan pertengkaran mereka telah selesai hanya karna interupsi dari seorang anak magang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Baek? Apa bekerja disini menyenangkan?" Kasper bertanya kepada Baekhyun setelah rapat usai tepat pada jam makan siang. Awalnya Baekhyun yang notabene anak baru berniat untuk makan siang sendirian di kafetaria. Yah, terlihat sangat menyedihkan namun rasa-rasanya wajar karna ia hanya mengenal beberapa orang sejak menginjakkan kaki di kantor ini.

Namun, ketika Chanyeol menutup rapat pagi mereka, Kasper buru-buru menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Baekhyun nampak enggan menerima ajakan Kasper, namun rasanya tidak sopan menolak ajakan seorang atasan yang berkedudukan hampir sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan jadilah ia disini, berjalan beriringan menuju kafetaria bersama Kasper yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hm, aku belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun, Kasper-ssi. Aku belum genap satu hari di kantor ini, jadi rasanya sulit untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu. Akan ada banyak hal yang belum ku ketahui tentang kantor ini bukan?" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Ah.. kau benar. Oh ya, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Kasper saja, karna aku benci embel-embel ssi di belakang namaku, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu hingga poni yang berada di darinya ikut bergoyang.

"Baekhyun!"

Panggil seserorang yang Baekhyun dan Kasper sudah hafal siapa pemilik suara baritone tersebut. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakangan, dan ia mendapati Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya. Lelaki itu sudah melepas jas formalnya dan juga melepas lilitan dasi pada lehernya. Lengan kemeja biru miliknya pun sudah di lipat hingga sebatas siku, penampilannya sehari-hari jika di luar rapat.

"Kau, makan siang denganku." perintahnya.

"Hei bung, kami akan makan siang bersama. Kau ini…"

"Kalau begitu kita makan bertiga, dan masalah selesai, kan?" balas Chanyeol sambil berlalu mendahului Kasper dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja di GluGlu Inc rasanya berjalan dengan lancar, jika saja kejadian pada pagi hari itu tidak ada, maka Baekhyun bisa mendeklarasikan hari yang sempurna pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Jika kalian bertanya apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sungguhan ketika berkata bahwa Baekhyun akan seruangan dengan dirinya, maka jawabannya adalah ya. Mereka benar- benar berbagi ruangan, secara harfiah.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dari balik kursi megahnya.

"Ye?"

"Bisa tolong fotokopi kan ini?" pinta Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, mengambil tumpukan berkas yang lumayan tebal.

Gadis yang sekarang rambutnya sudah di kuncir kuda itu pun menerima berkas yang di serahkan Chanyeol, ia memeluk tumpukan kertas dan berjalan menuju mesin fotokopi yang berada di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun membagi tumpukan berkas itu menjadi beberapa bagian, bermaksud mengelompokkan kertas-kertas itu agar mempermudah dirinya untuk mengkopi berkas tersebut. Setelah selesai mengkelompokkan, ia mulai menaruh bagian pertama yang terdiri bebrapa lembar kertas ke arah bagian atas mesin fotokopi.

Beberapa menit berselang namun kertas itu masih saja berdiam diri dan enggan berkurang, bahkan berjalanpun tidak. Di samping itu, Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah kebingungan Baekhyun hanya mampu terkekeh sembari menutupi mulutnya agar tawanya tidak meledak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mesin fotokopi itu rusak. Oh, apa aku belum memberitahu mu soal ini? " suara Chanyeol nampak bergetar, menahan tawa.

Perempat siku-siku nampak di dahi Baekhyun, jadi untuk apa ia munggui kertas sialan ini agar berjalan kalau nyatanya mesin fotokopi ini rusak?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Lalu harus dimana aku memfotokopi semua berkas ini?"

"Kau bisa meminjam mesin milik Kasper dan juga Sooyoung." jawabnya acuh, kembali berfokus pada berkas yang lain.

" _Ne, algaesumnida Park Chanyeol sajangnim."_ seru Baekhyun kesal sembari membawa tumpukan berkas yang lumayan berat itu, sementara Chanyeol hanya terkikik ketika melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang cemberut.

Ketika keluar dari ruangannya, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Kasper yang baru saja keluar dari pantry. Lelaki dengan _coma hair_ itu menenteng segelas _macha tea_ yang wanginya menguar, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun melihat isi cairan tersebut, ia sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Oh, hai Baek, kau nampak… kesulitan?" sapa Kasper, lalu ia menaruh gelas berwarna biru itu pada meja penghias di yang berada di sampinng pintu pantry. "Sini, biar ku bantu. Kau mau membawa ini kemana?"

Baekhyun nampak enggan, dan memeluk berkas-berkas itu rapat-rapat.

"Hei, tidak apa, santai saja." Kasper merebut seluruh berkas yang Baekhyun bawa. "Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa bawakan teh milik ku?"

"Tentu, terima kasih Kasper-ssi." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman indah yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya, "Oh, apa ini _macha tea?_ "

"Hm, ini _macha tea_ , apa kau juga menyukainya? Dan, kau melupakan tentang embel-embel ssi di belakang namaku."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal, dan meringis, "Maafkan aku, aku melupakannya." cicit si gadis.

" _Gwenchana,_ jadi kau juga menyukai _macha tea?_ Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dan lagi, ingin dibawa kemana berkas-beras ini?"

"Aku menyukai _macha tea_ karna eomma sering membuatkan itu untukku. Ah ya, sebenarnya aku ingin menumpang memfotokopikan berkas ini di ruanganmu, apa boleh?"

"Tentu boleh, wah.. suatu kehormatan untukku dapat di kunjungi oleh anak magang."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kasper." kekeh Baekhyun ringan.

"Aku menyukai tawamu. Nah, silahkan masuk, dan tolong bukakan pintunya untukku."

Kasper berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan bingkai putih susu, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk sekaligus membukakan pintu, karna tangan lelaki itu sudah penuh dengan berkas-berkas milik Baekhyun.

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_ Sooyoung-ssi." sapa Baekhyun saat Sooyoung melihat kearahnya dari balik layar monitor.

"Oh, adik manis, ada apa?"

"Dia ingin meminjam mesin fotokopi milik kita karna mesin fotokopi Chanyeol sedang rusak nampaknya." lelaki yang datang bersama Baekhyun itu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Sooyoung untuk Baekhyun.

"Hey, kenapa kau yang menjawabnya?"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu Choi?" Kasper bertolak pinggang di depan Sooyoung, dan si wanita hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Terserah kau saja Kim." juteknya.

"Jadi apa aku boleh meminjam mesin ini?" lerai Baekhyun karna di rasa suasana sudah agak menengang.

"Tentu saja adik manis, pakailah."

Setelah mendapat izin dari kedua penghuni ruangan, Baekhyun pun mulai memfotokopi semua berkas yang di minta Chanyeol. Di sela-sela waktunya memfotokopi, Baekhyun sesekali terkekeh melihat interaksi Kasper dan Sooyoung yang seperti anjing dan kucing, mereka tampak sesekali terlibat adu mulut, namun di satu sisi Sooyoung dan Kasper akan saling tolong menolong ketika salah satu dari mereka mendapat kesulitan. Ketika sudah selesai dengan tugasnya, Baekhyun pun berterima kasih pada Kasper dan Sooyoung lalu berpamitan untuk segera kembali keruangannya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangannya karna bagaimanapun ia saat ini berbagi ruangan dengan Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia harus bersikap sopan bukan?

Tok

Tok

"Masuk."

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk menuju meja Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan tumpukan berkas yang sekarang beratnya dua kali lipat dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, Baekhyun.. maafkan aku, ternyata yang harus kau fotokopi bukan berkas yang ini, melainkan berkas yang itu." tunjuk Chanyeol tanpa dosa pada meja coklat yang berada di sisi meja utamanya.

"J-jadi…"

"Kau harus memfotokopinya ulang, maaf ya Baekhyun." Chanyeol berujar maaf namun wajahnya sangatlah santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Baekhyun mulai naik darah, ia kesal karna sudah mati-matian ia membawa berkas yang berat sampai harus menumpang ke ruangan Kasper dan Sooyoung, namun sekarang berkas yang telah selesai ia fotokopi ternyata salah. Dan lelaki itu berujar maaf seenaknya.

' _Sabar Byun Baekhyun, sabar'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Serkarang kau fotokopi kan lagi ya, di ruangan sebelah." Chanyeol mengibas-ngibas tangannya sembari sibuk mengecek berkas yang lain.

"Ne.." Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil tumpukan kertas itu, karna demi apa satu ruangan dengan bos menyebalkan seperti Park Chanyeol adalah hal paling menjengkelkan sedunia.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membanting kasar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang yang empuk. Bayangkan saja, ini hari pertamanya bekerja, namun rentetan tugas yang di berikan Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa.

Chanyeol tanpa segan menyuruh ini dan itu. Seperti menyuruh memfotokopi kan dokumen yang jumlahnya jauh dari kata sedikit, lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuatkan kopi, menyuruh Baekhyun membeli camilan yang berada di kafe sebrang, bahkan lelaki dengan telinga panjang itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengambilkan sepasang sepatu yang berada di bagasi mobilnya. Oh , apakah itu tugas yang masuk akal untuk seroang intern?

"Hah…" Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

Tok

Tok

"Noona, buka pintunya,"

Baekhyun mengernyit, tumben sekali bocah itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya, biasanya Sehun akan nyelonong masuk begitu saja, mengabaikan pintu kecoklatan yang harusnya di ketuk terlebih dahulu.

"Masuk saja, tidak di kunci, bocah."

Sehun pun akhirnya masuk. Ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berbaring sembari menatap langit-langit kamar. Sehun meneliti wajah kelelahan sang kakak yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu? Apa begitu melelahkan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi dan mengangguk.

"Kau di beri tugas apa saja noona? Beri tahu aku."

"Banyak sekali Sehun-ah. Ah.. aku lebih cocok di panggil seorang _office girl_ dari pada intern."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Baekhyun mau tidak mau menceritakan kisah malangnya ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di gedung GluGlu Inc. Mulai dari keterlambatannya yang berujung kemurkaan dari Chanyeol, lalu ia menceritakan ketika ia di pinta untuk memfotokopi ini dan itu, membelikan ini dan itu, mengambilkan ini dan itu. Semuanya Baekhyun ceritakan dengan detail tanpa melebihkan atau mengurangkan kejadian aslinya pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu terdiam melihat kakak satu-satunya yang tampak kelelahan itu. Ternyata menjadi orang dewasa tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Aku seperti seorang pesuruh kan, Sehun-ah?" ucap Baekhyun malang.

"Mungkin itu hanya efek hari pertama noona, besok juga kau akan mengerjakan hal yang harusnya kau kerjakan." Sehun berusaha menyemangati Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat lesu. "Omong-omong, aku kesini sebenarnya hanya ingin menagih sekaleng permen GluGlu Candy yang kau janjikan tempo hari, jangan bilang kau melupakannya, liliput."

Sehun kembali ke mode awalnya, seorang adik lelaki yang memiliki watak iblis yang licik.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun yang berkacak pinggang, lalu menyumpah serapahi si adik yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Yach! Noona… akh.. sakit."

"Rasakan! Kau ini, sudah meminta jatah dengan tidak sopan, lalu mengatai diriku liliput. Lalu kau memangnya apa? Rasaksa yang bau badan?!" omel gadis berzodiak Taurus itu.

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi darimu, Thumbelina." ejek sang adik tak mau kalah.

"Diam kau Shrek, ambil saja jatahmu lalu pergi dari kamarku!" murka Baekhyun sembari melempari bantal yang berada di sampingnya kearah Sehun.

Sehun hanya mampu terbahak melihat kemarahan Baekhyunn yang begitu lucu di matanya, lelaki itu pun mengambil sekaleng GluGlu Candy yang ternyata sudah berada di nakas samping ranjang Baekhyun, lalu berlari menghindari hujaman bantal yang masih Baekhyun lemparkan kearahnya "Hahaha.. _saranghae uri noona."_ ucapnya berlarian meninggalkan kamar milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

Hai hai hai… Ai kembali lagi meneruskan ff ini.. Gimana? Gimana? Btw, Ai mau koreksi sebentar karna kemarin ada kesalahan pengetikan, harusnya ayah dari HunBaek itu Yoo Yeonsuk, bukan Yunho kkk maapkeun yaa…

Hm.. Ai ga ingin cuap-cuap terlalu banyak, semoga pada suka sama chapter ini hihi.. btw, Ai lagi suka bangeeett ff genre Fantasy gitu, kalian ada yang punya rekomendasi ff Fantasy yang seru ga? Entah di ffn atau di wattpad, rate nya juga bebas sih, mau T atau M atau M++ juga gapapa kkkkk soalnya Ai bukan tipe orang yang melulu harus baca ff yang ber rate M, jadi Ai bisa masuk ke mana saja, begitu pun soal Yaoi atau Genderswitch, ga gitu masalah buat Ai. Maklum, omnivora kkkkk…

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal wattpad, Ai baru bikin akun wattpad lhooo… pen name nya juga masih sama di **Railash61** _,_ pada follow yaaa… tp Ai bikin akun itu cuma untuk republish ff yang ada di ffn doang kok, jadi besar kemungkinan ceritanya sama seperti apa yang ada di ffn. Ah… Ai juga kemarin ada publish ff baru, tapi ga bisa di bilang ff baru juga sih karna itu sekuel dari **Dark Side** __kkkk sudah baca belum? Judulnya **The Darkest Nightmare** yang Ai ambil dari judul movie DCM 20 kkkk judulnya doang kok yang di ambil dari Conan, jalan ceritanya mah beda (dikit) kkkkkk..

Yoshh.. hari ini Ai update ga sendirian, tentu sama squad author ChanBaek yang lain seperti: **Pupuputri, RedApplee, Lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Homonymous, Ohlan94** (Wattpad) **, ParkAyoung, Exorado, Purflowerian, Dee Stacia** re: Mamanya miko, team huru-hara, team rusuh, kepala desa kkkkk jangan lupa baca story mereka yang update hari ini ya.

Bilangnya tadi gamau cuap-cuap tapi bikin an sepanjang jalan kenangan ppffttt…. So, yaudah kalau gitu, jangan lupa tinggalin review untuk chap ini ya? Karna review dari kalian itu semangat buatku untuk meneruskan ff ini, juga untuk ff yang lainnya.

Selamat Malam Minggu, Mbloooo~~~~

-R61-


	4. Chapter 4

**Boss and I**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun**

 **Support Cast: Yoo YeonSuk, Seo HyunJin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim TaeWoo (Kasper), Kim Jongin, Bae Irene, Choi Sooyoung.**

 **Genre: Family, Romantic**

 **Rate: T**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai dengan EYD**

 **Summary: Seorang perempuan seringnya tahu jika ada lelaki yang menyukainya. Entah dari tatapan mata, dari bahasa tubuh, atau dari caranya berbicara. Namun, lain hal dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan terlalu teledor untuk menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol, si bos menyebalkan telah menyukainya. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.**

 **Remake from Boss & I by Halluna Lina **

**Note:** _ **Full italic**_ **untuk Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: The Little Things About Park Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu ini, Kyungsoo sudah berjanji akan menginap di kediaman keluarga Byun karna ke esokan harinya kedua anak hawa yakni Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berencana untuk lari pagi. Sebenarnya jika usut punya usut, kegiatan lari pagi tersebut adalah ide yang di cetuskan oleh Sehun. Sehun merasa bahwa Kyungsoo harus ikut ambil bagian dalam memperlancar rencana Baekhyun, atau istilah kasarnya untuk meyakinkan Byun Yeonsuk bahwa Baekhyun memang masih menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai mahasiswi. Ya, terlepas dari kenyataan jika Baekhyun sedang mengambil cuti demi sebuah pekerjaan yang akan membantunya menyelamatkan ekonomi keluarga.

"Annyeonghasseo, Hyunjin imo, Yeonsuk samchon.." sapa gadis dengan surai hitam itu sopan ketika Baekhyun menggiringnya memasuki rumah.

"Oh, Kyungie.. Annyeong.." jawab Hyunjin yang sedang duduk menemani sang suami menonton televisi. Wanita yang masih terlihat segar di usianya itu pun bangkit, lalu berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan yang di rentangkan, memberi pelukan selamat datang pada sahabat putri satu-satunya itu.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung, apa kau akan menginap?" tanya Hyunjin lagi melihat Kyungsoo membawa sebuah ransel berwarna biru muda.

Kyungsoo yang masih berada di rangkulan ibu Baekhyun itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, lalu matanya bergulir menuju Yeonsuk yang kini sudah berdiri dan menghampiri dirinya pula, mengikuti jejak sang istri.

"Tentu, Kyungsoo akan menginap malam ini sembari mengerjakan tugas kampus yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk." ujar Baekhyun menjalankan aksinya.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun melalui ekor matanya, dan yang dilirik hanya bisa menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Berharap Kyungsoo mau menerima umpan darinya.

"Ah.. ya imo, Kyungie menginap karna ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama." Kyungsoo terpaksa harus ikut berbohong demi menyelamatkan putri Byun yang sekarang sedang bernafas lega.

Hyunjin sebenarnya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo telah berkomplot dengan Baekhyun mengenai hal ini. Pasalnya Baekhyun sendiri yang mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ia akan mengambil cuti untuk bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Hyunjin mau tak mau mengangguk dengan senyuman, mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo dan bersikap seolah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jika begitu maka kerjakan tugasmu dengan benar." Yeonsuk yang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun mengusuk kepala putrinya dengan sayang, "Baekki, bawa Kyungsoo ke kamarmu, mungkin appa akan menyiapkan camilan sebagai teman belajar kalian." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk segera naik ke lantai atas.

"Kyungie keatas ya, samchon, imo.." izin Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun sibuk menarik-narik lengan sahabatnya.

Pasangan suami istri itu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman, dan tentu di sertai lambaian manis dari Hyunjin untuk Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ada rasa bersalah yang Baekhyun rasa dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia membohongi ayahnya dan mengecewakan lelaki berusia kepala empat itu. Begitupun juga yang dirasakan oleh Hyunjin saat ini. Wanita yang mengenakan dress rumahan berwarna putih gading itu memeluk lengan suaminya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap itu.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yeonsuk sembari mengusuk pucuk kepala sang istri dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak.." Hyunjin tersenyum dengan eyesmile yang sama persi seperti milik Baekhyun dan Sehun, "..mari buat camilan untuk tuan putri dan pangeran." Kekehnya lucu karna bagaimanapun anak lelakinya itu pasti selalu merasa iri jika hanya Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perhatian, meski itu dalam bentuk sebuah makanan.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun telah berhasil menggeret Kyungsoo menuju kamar miliknya. Perempuan dengan surai coklat bergelombang itu sebelumnya sudah menutup rapat pintu kayu yang menjadi pembatas pada kamarnya. Lalu kembali bergabung dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan selimut merah muda bermotifkan strawberry.

"Byun Baekhyun! Astaga… karna kau aku harus membohongi Yeonsuk samchon!" gelegar Kyungsoo yang mana membuat Baekhyun panik bukan main. Bagaimana jika ayahnya mendengar lengkingan suara Kyungsoo? Demi dewa, ia akan mati saat itu juga.

"Kyungsoo! Kecilkan suaramu itu, ya Tuhan.." Baekhyun sibuk membekap bibir Kyungsoo agar teman perempuannya itu mau diam dan mengerti apa yang akan ia sampaikan selanjutnya. Kan memang ini bukan inginnya, ia pun tertuntut oleh keadaan. Batin Baekhyun membela diri.

Setelah dirasa Kyungsoo sudah dapat diajak berkompromi, Baekhyun pada akhirnya melepas kedua tangannya pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo lalu berbisik, "Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo-ya, kau kan sahabatku.." rayunya dengan jurus puppy eyes andalanya.

"Mata anak anjing itu tidak mempan padaku kau tahu?" Baekhyun menyebik bibirnya kesal pada Kyungsoo yang tak terhipnotis dengan jurus andalannya. "Lalu setelah ini, kau akan melakukan apa lagi?"

Baekhyun ikut terduduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba merebahkan diri, "Hanya menjalani rutinitas baruku sebagai seorang pegawai." jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongi ayahmu terus-terusan Baehkhyun, lama kelamaan ia pasti akan menyadarinya."

Bakhyun hanya mamu mengangguk lesu ketika membayangkan raut kecewa dari ayahnya jika sampai mengetahui hal ini. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kurasa, ada baiknya kau berbicara dengan ibumu, mengingat ia sudah mengetahui hal ini." Baekhyun sebelumnya memang sudah menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo perihal ibunya yang sudah mengetahui masalah ini. Dan berbagi solusi dengan seorang ibu adalah salah satu cara yang terbaik.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan pekerjaaan barumu? Apa sudah ada yang kau taksir?" Kyungsoo dengan cepat mendudukan dirinya agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di sampingnya.

Tidak senang dengan topik yang Kyungsoo angkat, Baekhyun menoyol kepala sahabatnya itu dengan gemas. Ia mencari sebuah pekerjaan untuk membantu meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya dengan membiayai biaya kuliahnya sendiri, bukan semata-mata ingin menggaet lelaki tampan atau hal tak penting semacamnya.

"Yak.. aku kan cuma bertanya." protesnya merasa teraniaya.

"Do Kyungsoo putri dari seorang Do In Bum yang manis dan baik hati, aku melamar sebuah pekerjaan bukan untuk menarik perhatian lelaki. Astaga.. bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal kekanakan seperti itu sementara perekonomian keluargaku sedang dalam tahap tidak baik-baik saja." cerocos Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pada akhirnya merasa tidak enak hati.

"Mian.. aku kan hanya bertanya." bujuk putri semata wayang keluarga Do itu dengan lembut, "tapi aku serius mengenai itu Bekhyunnie, tolong jangan telalu kaku, kau ini.."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia jadi terbawa perasaan seperti ini. Padahal mungkin maksud Kyungsoo baik, hanya saja mungkin ia salah menangkapnya.

"Yah.. karyawan di perusahaan itu sangat ramah padaku. Namun tidak dengan bos nya." keluh Baekhyun merasa gondok sendiri ketika membicarakan lelaki tinggi berwajah menyebalkan yang berstatus sebagai atasannya.

"Bos? CEO dari perusahaan permen itu maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat amat menyebalkan. Oh, wajah itu benar-benar membuatku merasa frustasi." jerit Baekhyun teredam oleh bantal sapi yang membungkam wajahnya sendiri.

"Memangnya seperti apa bos mu itu? Apa ia sangat ketus hingga membuatmu merasa tertekan setiap kali bertemu dengannya?" selidik Kyungsoo persis seperti pembawa acara gossip di televisi.

"Tidak, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu.." Baekhyun menggeleng setelah sebelumnya melepas bekapan pada bantal sapi di wajahnya, ".. ia tidak ketus sebenarnya, hanya saja sangat menyebalkan. Pria itu suka sekali menyuruh ku ini dan itu. Meminta hal-hal aneh di luar nalar. Padahal sebelumnya aku tahu betul pada posisi apa aku di tempatkan Kyungsoo-ya. Tapi lelaki itu ergh.. menyuruhku layaknya aku adalah asisten pribadinya." Baekhyun meremas-remas bantal sapi sebagai korban demi menyalurkan rasa kekesalannya.

Wajar saja jika Baekhyun merasa seperi itu, sudah lebih dari seminggu ia melakoni pekerjaan ini namun kadar 'menyuruh' yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan padanya tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Oh, Baekhyun bisa gila jika terus seperti ini.

"Jika memang bos mu membuat kesal, lantas mengapa kau membicarakannya?" cetus Kyungsoo dengan cengiran di bibir tebalnya, "Kalau aku sih, jika sedang kesal dengan orang lain, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak membicarakannya yang mana hal itu membuat mood ku berantakan. Bukannya kau seperti itu juga biasanya?"

Baekhyun terbengong untuk beberapa detik. "Ada apa dengan mu putri Byun?" selidik Kyungsoo yang mana membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja.. ingin berbagi cerita denganmu, apa itu salah?" elak Baekhyun membela diri.

"Ya.. ya.. terserahmu saja." Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengiyakan saja, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum menang atas pembelaan dirinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Byun Yeonsuk yang sudah tahu tabiat asli putri sulungnya itu bergegas menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Baekhyun berada. Mengingat Baekhyun sangat susah sekali bangun pagi membuat Yeonsuk menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kamar putrinya. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setelah kena PHK beberapa bulan yang lalu yaitu membangunkan kedua putra-putrinya di pagi hari. Sementara Hyunjin sang istri bertugas untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan segala kebutuhan lainnya untuk menunjang aktivitas keluarganya.

Tok

Tok

"Baekki.. sudah jam setengah enam, bukankah kau ada rencara ingin lari pagi bersama Kyungsoo?" panggil Yeonsuk di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan Baekki's room.

Pria beranak dua itu diam sejenak dan menajamkan telinga, sekiaranya ia bisa mendengar adanya tanda kehidupan yang dari putri sulungnya itu, namun lama berselang keadaan masih tetap sama sepeti sejak tadi, tak ada suara apapun yang berarti Baekhyun masih berpetualang di alam mimpi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tiga kali ketukan kembali di layangkan, namun kini jauh lebih keras dan terkesan anarkis hingga ketukannya membuat salah seorang dari kedua gadis itu terbangun. "Baekki.. kau jadi tidak sih?" Yeonsuk kesal sendiri seolah Baekhyun mempunyai janji dengannya.

"Baekki dan Kyungie sudah bangun samchon.." Kyungsoo menyahut dengan suara yang parau, "Yak.. Byun Baekhyun.. bangun pemalas!" Kyungsoo berbisik membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memeluki bantal guling di sebelahnya.

"Nyam..nyam.." bukannya membuka kedua matanya, Baekhyun malah menggerakan bibirnya seolah ia sedang memakan sesuatu, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali menoyor kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Baekhyun belum bangun kan Kyungsoo?" ternyata Yeonsuk masih disana, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin membuktikan dengan kedua telinganya sendiri bahwa gadis itu telah bangun. Karna jika Yeonsuk percaya dan pergi dari sana sebelum mendengar suara Baekhyun, maka gadis itu bisa saja bangun pada jam sebelas siang nanti.

"Kyungsoo akan coba bangunkan Baekhyun ya samchon.."

"Ya, tolong ya Kyungie.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk meski ia tahu Yeonsuk tidak bisa melihat anggukannya, dan kemudian gadis bermata bulat dengan surai hitam yang di gulung tinggi itu mencoba lagi membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih setia menutup kedua matanya.

"Baekhyun.." guncangnya pada tubuh mungil berpiyama pink pucat itu "bangun Baek.. kau jadi tidak sih? Aku sudah bangun.." rungut Kyungsoo kesal sendiri.

"Bagaimana Kyung? Apa masih belum bangun juga?" tanya Yeonsuk di balik pintu.

"Baekhyun masih belum bangun samchon, kedua matanya masih sangat rapat." adunya pada ayah sahabatnya.

"Kalau begitu bukalah pintunya, biar samchon saja yang membangunkannya."

Kyungsoo pun menyetujui apa yang Yeonsuk bilang, karna ia sendiri sudah lelah dan kesal membangunkan putri tidur bermarga Byun yang masih asik terlelap ini. Maka tanpa ba bi bu, Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasur untuk membukakan pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun baru saja menggeser bokongnya, tangan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Ia mencengkramnya, dan Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Jangan membukakan pintu untuk appa, ia sangat kejam jika membangunkanku. Kyungsoo-ya, lima belas menit lagi, eoh?" pintanya memelas tetapi matanya masih saja tertutup rapat.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Jebal.. lima belas menit lagi, ya?"

"Bangun sekarang atau aku akan berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya?"

Seketika, Baekhyun memaksakan dinya untuk bangkit dari kasur dan membuka kedua matanya yang masih sangat sepat. Ia lebih mirip zombie sekarang di bandingakan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mempunyai segala pesona.

"Appa, Baekki sudah bangun." lapornya kesal pada sang ayah yang masih menunggui.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, segera basuh wajahmu agar kantuknya menghilang." nasihatnya Yeonsuk yang masih enggan beranjak.

"Iya appa, nanti.." jawab Baekhyun sembari menguap.

"Sekarang Baekki, atau appa akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk…."

"Iya, iya appa. Baekki cuci muka sekarang."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa cekikikan melihat bagaimana putri Byun ini merasa kesal di pagi hari karna perintah sang ayah. Dan setelah memastikan ayahnya telah turun, Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo, bermaksud untuk membasuh wajah bersama.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari senin, dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus kembali menjalani rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pegawai di salah satu perusahaan permen terbesar di Korea Selatan. Baekhyun sudah mendapat semangat pada pagi hari ini karna Sehun yang biasanya menggerecoki di meja makan nyatanya sudah berangkat lebih awal. Maka dari itu Baekhyun dapat menikmati sarapan dengan sangat hikmat bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Langkah kaki berbalutkan high heels hitam itu berjalan dengan santai menuju lobi perusahaan. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangan di tangan kirinya, pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit, itu artinya ia tidak terlambat seperti yang pernah terjadi pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Baekhyun menimang, setengah jam rasanya cukup untuk bersantai terlebih dahulu sebelum Chanyeol datang pada pukul sembilan tepat.

"Pagi Irene eonni." sapanya ramah pada wanita yang sudah berada di balik meja resepsionis. Sebelumnya Irene dan Baekhyun sudah sepakat untuk tidak bersikap formal satu sama lain karna itu hanya akan menghambat hubungan pekerjaan keduanya, maka sejak saat itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil Irene dengan sebutan eonni, dan panggilan itu juga berlaku pada Sooyoung.

"Pagi Baekhyun.. wah cerah sekali wajahmu?" jawab Irene tak kalah ramah dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum yang mana membuat wajahnya semakin cerah ceria, "Apa bos Chanyeol sudah datang?" tanyanya sembari berbisik.

Irene menggeleng dengan pasti, "Belum, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak.. kalau begitu aku keatas dulu ya eonni. Annyeong.." Baekhyun melambai dan Irene pun membalasnya juga. Ah.. keadaan kantor menjadi semakin menyenangkan ketika Baekhyun masuk dan menebar keceriaan.

Mungkin baru tiga tapak langkah yang Baekhyun ambil, nyatanya sepasang kaki jenjang mengikuti langkahnya berjalan. Baekhyun melihat ke sisi kanan dan matanya menemukan sesosok lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit yang putih.

"Pagi Baekhyun." sapanya dengan wajah yang menoleh, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum yang mana membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Pagi juga Kasper oppa.." jawabnya sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Kasper yang datang lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Kasper tersenyum makin lebar mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali menolak panggilan itu dengan alasan bahwa ia tak enak hati dengan staff yang lain, mengingat jabatan Kasper setara dengan Chanyeol meski Chanyeol lebih tinggi tentu saja. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia lebih baik memanggil Kasper dengan embel-embel ssi saja di belakang nama lelaki itu. Namun Kasper tetap saja keras kepala, berdalih bahwa ia juga ingin merasa dekat dengan Baekhyun tanpa ada sekat pekerjaan seperti layaknya Irene dan Sooyoung. Dan gadis mungil itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan permintaan sederhana dari Kasper padanya.

"Ceria sekali?" tanya Kasper karna sedari tadi ia memergoki Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum di sepanjang jalan hingga bahkan saat menaiki lift senyuman itu masih saja berada pada bibirnya.

"Hm.. hm.. adikku sedang tidak membuat masalah hari ini."

"Hanya karna itu?" tanya Kasper lagi merasa jawaban Baekhyun sangat tidak memuaskannya.

"Ya, hanya karna itu.. sudah ya oppa, kita kan beda ruangan. Annnyeong.." lambai Baekhyun berbalik menuju ruangannya dan masuk keadalam pintu putih itu.

Kasper mengerdikkan bahunya, lalu memilih untuk memasuki ruangannya bersama dengan Sooyoung.

Sesampainya di ruangannya, Baekhyun memilih mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi yang memang tersedia untuknya bekerja. Ia bersantai sejenak, menikmati kosongnya ruangan itu karna Chanyeol belum sampai. Mata sipitnya bergulir kesana-kemari, mengamati design ruangan kerjanya yang selama seminggu ini telah ia tempati. Baekhyun baru sadar jika Chanyeol tidak memajang foto apapun pada meja kerjanya. Karna biasanya seorang CEO perusahaan besar pasti menyimpan setidaknya satu foto pada meja kerjanya, entah itu foto dirinya sendiri atau keluarga atau mungkin fotonya bersama kekasih? Oh, setidaknya itu yang sering Baekhyun lihat pada drama percintaan di televisi.

Baekhyun masih setia terduduk di kursinya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah ponsel yang ia taruh pada tas coklat miliknya. Namun baru saja merogoh, sebuah gebrakan pintu membuat Baekhyun kaget hingga terlonjak dan ponsel putihnya jatuh dengan mengenaskan ke atas lantai marmer.

"Oh aku mengagetkanmu?" tanyanya tanpa dosa, siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Hm, tidak.. namun yah.. aku sedikit terkejut."

"Oh.." jawabnya ber'oh' ria dengan gaya yang santai tanpa berniat untuk meminta maaf, setidaknya ia harus melakukan itu bukan? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengidap serangan jantung medadak karna gebrakannya barusan? Untung dirinya terkait asuransi, jika tidak maka Baekhyun berniat untuk menuntutnya.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya ketika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar duduk pada kursi besarnya.

"Ya Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas melalui ekor matanya, lalu telapak tangan besar itu terangkat dan mengibas-ngibas, seolah memanggil Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu. Astaga, memangnya Baekhyun anak ayam? Yang benar saja!

Baekhyun mau tidak mau bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampak sibuk menggeledah isi laci di mejanya, entah sedang mencari apa.

"Aku lapar." adunya dengan tangan yang masih sibuk kerja mencari-cari.

"Ne?"

"Aku lapar Baekhyun, astaga.."

 _Lalu jika kau lapar apa masalahku?_ batin Baekhyun, namun ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak menjawab terang-terangan seperti itu. "Lalu?" akhirnya kata itu yang ia pilih untuk menjawab.

"Lalu kau bilang? Maka belikan aku makanan." perintahnya, lagi dan lagi. "Nah, disini kau rupanya.." seru Chanyeol gembira ketika ia menemukan apa yang sedari tadi di carinya.

"Kau, belikan aku ini.." lelaki itu menyerahkan sebuah brosur yang tampak kusut karna tertimpa beberapa dokumen, "belikan aku kari yang di berada di Myeongdong."

"Kari untuk sarapan?" tanya Baekhyun keheranan dengan selera makan Chanyeol.

"Ya, ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja jarang sekali orang yang memakan kari untuk sarapan. Kalau begitu aku akan meminta paman Lee memesankannya untukmu."

"Tidak, tidak.. aku mau kau yang pergi ke kedai itu Baekhyun, bukan paman Lee." sergah Chanyeol bahkan sebelum Baekhyun berbalik.

"A-aku?"

"Ya, kau.. memang siapa lagi orang yang bernama Byun Baekhyun di ruangan ini?" Chanyeol bersedekap, lihatlah wajahnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Tapi kedai ini baru buka jam sepuluh pagi Chanyeol-ssi, sedangkan ini baru pukul sembilan kurang." Baekhyun memelas. Oh tolonglah, ia hanya ingin menikmati suasana hatinya yang sedang bagus hari ini. Bisakah Chanyeol membiarkannya tenang untuk satu hari saja?

"Maka tunggulah sampai kedai itu buka, okay?"

"Tapi Chanyeol-ssi.."

"Oh, ayolah Baekhyun.. aku tidak akan merasa kenyang jika kau masih berdiam diri di sini dan tidak membeli kari itu. Bagaimana jika aku terkena maag?"

 _Cih, mungkin lebih baik jika kau terkena maag atau penyakit apalah itu namanya agar tak lagi memberiku perintah seenaknya!_ jerit hati Baekhyun meraung. "Baiklah, aku akan membelinya.." pada akhirnya ia pasrah saja akan perintah dari sang bos yang super menyebalkan.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan dengan gontai, tak ada lagi senyum ceria di wajahnya, tergantikan oleh lengkungan kusut di kedua belah bibirnya. Sementara di balik punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan senyumannya karna telah berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mempunyai niatan jelek kepada pegawai barunya itu, Chanyeol hanya senang saja melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertekuk dengan bibir melengkung kebawah, terlihat sangat lucu bak anak kecil yang di rebut paksa mainannya.

"Ah.. lucunya.." seru Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja kembali setelah satu setengah jam membeli sebuah makanan khas India itu untuk bos besarnya yang sedang menunggu di ruangan sembari kelaparan. Di pikiran Baekhyun mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sedang terduduk lemas dengan tangan yang terus memegangi bagian perut saking kelaparannya. Apa lelaki itu tidak makan selama seharian penuh sehingga pagi-pagi sudah mengadu pada Baekhyun bahwa ia kelaparan? Oh, Baekhyun merasa sudah seperti pengasuh seorang bayi besar.

Tok

Tok

"Ya, masuk.."

Ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam, Baekhyun membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat tua itu dengan sebelah tangan. Setelah menutup kembali, Baekhyun pun berjalan menuju meja Chanyeol dan meletakan pesanan Chanyeol, yaitu sebungkus kari dari kawasan Myeongdong yang masih hangat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol sembari melihat sekilas si bungkusan, lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptop di mejanya.

"Ini kari Chanyeol-ssi, kau yang memesannya tadi ketika baru sampai pada ruangan ini dan menyuruhku untuk membelinya." Baekhyun mencoba sabar melihat Chanyeol acuh tak acuh melihat kari yang sudah ia perjuangan selama satu setengah jam.

"Ah.. kari itu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspersi seolah ia memang baru mengingat pesanannya tadi pagi, "kalau begitu, buatmu saja Baekhyun, aku baru saja selesai makan bersama Kasper tadi, habis kau terlalu lama."

Baekhyun terdiam, raut wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat kali ini. Chanyeol sendiri lihat adanya urat-urat kecil di pelipis si gadis, Baekhyun tampak sangat marah. "Baiklah jika begitu.." jawab Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya menghembuskan nafas memburu, lalu gadis bersurai coklat itu mengambil bungkusan kari secara sembarangan dan berbalik menuju meja kerjanya.

Setelah Baekhyun menjauhi meja kerjanya, Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang sebagian terhalang oleh layar monitor. Gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar marah akan perlakuannya barusan, sebab biasanya Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tersenyum saat Chanyeol mengerjainnya dengan segala macam perintah yang di layangkan untuk gadis manis itu. Namun kali ini, senyum tak lagi ada pada paras cantiknya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah.

Ketika Chanyeol masih memandangi raut wajah marah Baekhyun, tiba-tiba sebuah derit pintu terbuka menandakan seseorang sedang memasuki ruangan.

"Yeol.." suara Kasper terdengar yang mana berarti ia sedang memasuki ruangan itu, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan atensinya yang sebelumnya menatap Baekhyun kini berganti dengan menatap layar laptop di depannya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menemanimu menijau pabrik, ibuku baru saja menelpon memintaku untuk menjemputnya di bandara."

"Ahjuma sedang berada di Korea?" tanya Chanyeol dan di buahi oleh anggukan oleh Kasper. "Baiklah aku akan meminta Sooyoung untuk menemaniku meninjau pabrik."

"Sebagai sebuah informasi, Sooyoung hari ini sedang cuti. Kau sendiri yang mengizinkannya kemarin."

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya baru tersadar bahwa Sooyoung memang meminta izin cuti pada hari ini hingga dua hari kedepan karna ayahnya sedang sakit dan ia harus ikut membantu merawatnya.

"Sudah ya, aku harus segera berangkat. Kau lihat sendiri ibuku terus saja menelpon." Ujarnya sembari menunjukan layar ponselnya yang terdapat sebuah panggilan masuk.

Chanyeol hanya menggangguk, dan Kasper berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Sebelum sempat benar-benar keluar, Kasper menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalas sapaan Kasper dengan senyuman yang manis. Apa-apaan itu? Mengapa ketika bertegur sapa dengan Kasper Baekhyun malah memamerkan senyumannya sementara dengan Chanyeol tidak sama sekali? Oh, Park Chanyeol, apa kau lupa kesalahanmu pagi ini huh?

"Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Gadis itu menatapnya tak kalah datar, lalu bersuara seperti ogah-ogahan "Ya?"

"Bersiaplah, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat. Kau yang akan menemaniku meninjau pabrik yang berada di Pohang." perintah Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun membola di kursinya.

"A-aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi jika bukan kau? Kasper tidak bisa menemaniku, begitu juga dengan Sooyoung, apa kau tidak mendengarnya barusan?"

 _Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas sinting. Kenapa pula ia jadi ketus begitu?_ Baekhyun kembali berbicara dalam hati melihat perubahan nada bicara Chanyeol. "Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada bibirnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menduga bahwa Chanyeol akan memboyongnya menuju Pohang menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Perjalanan selama lebih dari 4 jam dari Seoul menuju Pohang membuat Baekhyun merasa pegal di seluruh badannya karna ia hanya bisa terduduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun, terlebih tak banyak pembicaraan yang mereka berdua lakukan membuat keduanya merasa canggung. Entahlah, sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun memilih untuk menanggapi ocehan Chanyeol dengan seadanya, ia masih terlalu kesal dengan bos nya karna insiden kari pada pagi hari itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Chanyeol setelah ia memakirkan mobil mewah itu di parkiran pabrik.

"Chanyeol-ssi selalu mengendarai mobil ketika berkunjung? Pasti sangat melelahkan." Baekhyun jadi merasa kasihan melihat Chanyeol meregangkan otot leher dan meregangkan bagian tangannya. Sementara Baekhyun asik saja duduk diam di kursi penumpang.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Biasanya jika bersama Kasper, aku akan bergantian membawa mobil ini, begitu juga jika bersama Sooyoung. Namun karna saat ini kau yang menjadi penumpang, maka aku tak yakin jika kau bisa mengemudi. Apa kau memang bisa?"

Baekhyun nyengir saja sembari menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa mengendarai apapun, memang pada dasarnya ia begitu malas jadi hanya ingin terima beres dan duduk tenang di kursi penumpang.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau seharusnya bersyukur, mana ada bos yang menyupiri pegawainya?"

 _Aku akan lebih bersyukur lagi jika kau membiarkanku bekerja dengan tenang di dalam kantor_ seru Baekhyun dalam hati, "Ah, tentu saja, aku harus banya bersyukur bukan Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun tersenyum remeh kepada Chanyeol, namun nampaknya lelaki itu tidak melihat senyuman remeh di bibir Baekhyun karna saat ini ia sudah menutup pintu mobil dan melenggang keluar.

Baekhyun terdiam, rasa kesal kembali mengerubungi hatinya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu main seenaknya saja pergi ketika seorang wanita sedang berbicara padanya? Dan di hadiahi oleh sebuah gebrakan pintu dan meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam mobil seperti orang bodoh? Astaga, hari ini benar-benar cobaan bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya berusaha sabar. Dengan bibir yang terus saja menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol, perlahan gadis cantik itu pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depan.

Dari mulai pekarangan pabrik sampai ketika mereka berada di dalam bangunan super luas itu, Chanyeol tidak ada berhentinya mengoceh. Ia memberi tahu sedikit banyak tentang silsilah bagaimana GluGlu Inc berdiri, lalu ia tak lupa memberi apa yang seharusnya dan apa yang tidak seharusnya pegawai lakukan di pabrik ini. Yah, mari kita kesampingkan bagaimana perasaan kesal yang Baekhyun rasakan tadi, karna saat ini ia sedang menimba ilmu pada seseorang yang memang ahlinya dalam bidang memanage sebuah perusahaan. Maka Baekhyun tidak banyak protes dan memilih untuk mencatat hal-hal penting yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada note di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling pabrik permen terbesar di Korea Selatan itu. Baekhyun yang selama seumur hidupnya tidak pernah melihat proses pembuatan permen terkadang bersorak lucu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Seperti anak sekolah dasar yang baru pertama kali melihat besarnya wahana di sebuah taman bermain. Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu tertawa ringan melihat betapa noraknya Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku ingin kau mengingatkanku untuk mengunjungi pabrik setiap hari senin di minggu kedua, karna aku sering melupakannya." pinta Chanyeol saat mereka sedang melewati kawasan pemilahan prisa rasa untuk permen keluaran terbaru.

"Bukankah Kasper dan Sooyoung yang seharusnya melakukan itu?"

"Kasper iya sementara Sooyoung tidak," kata Chanyeol sembari mengecek ponselnya, "Sooyoung tidak harus melakukan itu karna itu memang bukan bagiannya. Aku meminta Sooyoung untuk menemaniku jika Kasper berhalangan, tapi bukan berarti itu adalah kewajibannya. Kasper pun jarang sekali seperti ini, hanya dalam waktu-waktu tertentu saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk tandan mengerti, "Lalu apa Kasper juga selalu lupa akan hal itu?"

"Kasper dan aku satu tabiat, kami bersama sejak masa sekolah menengah akhir dan berlanjut pada bangku kuliah. Lalu, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, kami membangun perusahaan bersama."

Baekhyun cukup terkesan dengan persahabatan yang keduanya jalin hingga dapat menghasilkan sebuah perusahaan besar seperti ini.

"Lalu mengapa kalian tidak menjadi CEO bersama pula?" tanya Baekhyun yang memang penasaran, bahkan sejak ia masuk menjadi anak magang di perusahaan ini.

"Mengesampingkan tentang saham, Kasper bukan lah seseorang yang ingin terikat oleh apapun. Ia tak ingin terlalu memusingkan masalah ini dan itu, dalam konteks pekerjaan. Bertolak belakang denganku.." Chanyeol menjeda sejenak ucapanya saat sebuah troli besar pengangkut bahan baku berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan hampir saja menyerempet tubuh mungil itu. Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk merapat kearahnya agar tubuh itu tidak terserempet, namun Chanyeol rasa itu adalah tindakan yang salah, karna sekarang posisi mereka sangat dekat hingga dagu miliknya bersentuhan dengan dahi si mungil.

Keduanya terdiam, seperti sedang melakukan _mannequin_ dengan pikiran yang berputar-putar.

 _Apa itu barusan? Apa yang ia lakukan padaku? Mengapa udara sangat panas saat ini?_ Begitulah yang saat ini terus berputar di kepala Baekhyun selama keduanya masih terdiam. Namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk melepas tangannya yang masih berada di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memberi gadis itu jarak.

"Maaf, tapi tadi hampir saja troli besar itu menyenggolmu, kau tidak ingin menjadi adonan permen karet bukan?" canda Chanyeol mencairkan kecanggungan keduanya, "Ah ya tadi aku sempat menggantung kalimatku. Berbeda dengan Kasper, aku cenderung seseorang yang ambisius untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, terlebih jika itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kelangsungan hidupku dan perusahaan."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya, namun rasanya rona merah yang medadak tercetak itu enggan memudar, Chanyeol mungkin bisa melihatnya saat ini mengingat mereka sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Tetapi kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang berambisi. Chanyeol-ssi terlihat seperti bos yang serampangan dan suka memerintah dengan perintah yang terkadang di luar nalar." celetuk Baekhyun yang mana itu adalah sebuah suara hati sebenar-benarnya.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun, merasa bahwa Baekhyun sedang protes pada perintah-perintahnya, secara tidak langsung. " _Don't judge a book by it's cover._ Tidak semua hal di dunia ini sama persis seperti apa yang terlihat dari luar, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju pada ungkapan Chanyeol barusan. Ya, setidaknya hari ini ia mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Pukul enam sore, Chanyeol berniat untuk menyudahi kunjungannya pada pabrik GluGlu Candy yang terletak di Pohang itu dan meminta Baekhyun untuk cepat kembali mengingat ini sudah petang. Pasalnya jarak dari Pohang ke Seoul membutuhkan lebih dari 4 jam dan Chanyeol tidak ingin sampai Seoul terlalu larut. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia sedang membawa seorang gadis, meskipun Baekhyun berstatus sebagai pegawai magang.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka tapaki namun Baekhyun menginterupsi dan meminta pada Chanyeol untuk izin ke dalam kamar kecil, mengingat seberapa lama mereka di perjalanan nanti, membuat Baekhyun mengantisipasi dengan buang air kecil terlebih dahulu.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun yang berada di dalam toilet, Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk melihat ponselnya yang sedari tadi sempat terabaikan. Mengingat ia begitu asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, entah itu mengenai pekerjaan atau hal-hal lainnya.

Chanyeol kemudian membuka sebuah pesan yang lima menit sebelumnya sudah berada pada ponselnya dan lelaki itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol menekan tombol virtual berupa gagang telepon di pojok kiri atas pada layar ponselnya.

" _Halo sweetheart?_ Sedang apa?"

Tanpa di duga, di balik pintu itu, Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan urusannya mendengar sedikit pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan seseorang di sebrang sana.

 _Sweetheart?_ batinnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Annyeong^^ aku comeback setelah beberapa minggu mengasingkan diri~

Akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk update ff ini yeayy! Maaf ya mungkin kalian semua pasti sudah lupa, bahkan aku sendiri pun lupa pada awalnya /plak.. soalnya kemarin kan sempat hiatus beberapa minggu, jadi gapapa kan ya? Xixixi

By the way… aku hari ini ada luncurin prolog ff baru dengan judul **SPECULATE** , yang di dasari plot dari my big sista, kak **Dee Stacia.** Beliau menawarkan aku sebuah plot yang mana aku setuju untuk menuangkannya kedalam bentuk fanfic dengan caraku sendiri. Jangan lupa di baca ya? Semoga kalian pada suka^^

Aku hari ini update barengan dengan beberapa author Chanbaek yang lain seperti: **Lolipopsehun, Ohlan94** (Wattpad) **, Ceceshii, ChiakiBee, Hyurien92, Parkayoung, Byun Jaehyunee, Blood Type-B.** Jangan lupa chek story line mereka ya^^

Oh ya, **TDN** aku belum bisa update hari ini, niatnya mau barengan tapi ada kendala na ni nu yang bikin ga bisa update bareng. Ditunggu aja beberapa hari kedepan okay? Xoxo

So, mind to review?

-R61-


End file.
